


Captured and Enraptured

by SparklyQuarians



Series: Raina and the Cardassians [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Sexual Attraction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: Dukat tasks Damar with bringing his Human lover and daughter back to him. On the way to DS9 a shuttle crash leads to the discovery of a sexual attraction between Damar and Raina Cavendish that neither knew existed.Now Damar has a dilemma. Remain loyal to Dukat or switch loyalties to a Human.*Alternative story to What follows across the stars...*
Relationships: Damar (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Raina and the Cardassians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996156
Comments: 184
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/gifts).



> Thanks to Tinsip's Cardassian biology lesson.
> 
> A gift for BrokenBlade, because one Cardassian just isnt enough.

Raina sat on a small bed glaring at the back of Damar's head. She was trapped behind a force field on a Starfleet shuttle, captured and caged. She knew that she had been abducted at the behest of Dukat.

After Dukat allied himself and Cardassia with the Dominion, Raina took their baby daughter, Cora and left, knowing that it wouldn't be safe for any Federation citizens. She never anticipated that he would sell her out to the Dominion.

"I'm guessing you're in a mood now?" She asked him. "Not about to tell you were my baby is."

"Quiet, Human." He hissed from pilot's chair, not bothering to look at her.

"No! I won't be quiet." She snapped. "You drugged me and stole a shuttle to drag me back to DS9. For what, may I ask?"

Damar sighed deeply. "You abducted Dukat's daughter."

Raina laughed harshly. "I'm her mother and I'm trying to protect her. He abandoned one lot of children and treats Ziyal abysmally. You think I'd expose Cora to that?"

"Just shut up, Human."

"Nope. If you want to play at abduction then no peace is the price to pay."

"If all Starfleet officers are like you, I can see why Dukat sided with the Dominion."

There was something about that barbed sentence that really hurt Raina right to the core. She was stupid enough to believe that he really did love her, but it became apparent that he didn't. She wasn't even sure if the man she loved actually existed.

It had been hours since he heard a sound coming from the Human and it had Damar concerned. He wasn't happy with being tasked the kidnapping of a respected and popular Starfleet officer and dragging her back to Terok Nor.

Dukat had, in Damar's opinion, an unhealthy obsession with the Human. Dukat even fathered a child with her. Not that Dukat had ever met the baby, as Raina had left the station before it was taken by the Dominion.

Admittedly, he understood the obsession. She was an extremely beautiful woman. She was the type of woman who immediately turned heads whenever she entered a room.

He got up from the chair and walked to the back of the shuttle to where she was. He found her laying on the bed, facing the wall. She had stripped down to her undervest and shorts, probably with the intention of using the blanket to cover her but at some point she had kicked it down, so it only covered her legs from the knee down.

He had never felt sexual desire for another species. Unlike Dukat, whose tastes were almost exclusively Bajoran, Damar only ever had Cardassian mistresses.

He wanted to touch her in a way that Dukat had. He heard in great detail, like many others, just how she liked to be touched. Her skin looked so soft and warm and her curves looked like they were made for Cardassian hands. But he would never be so disrespectful to touch her uninvited. She could also hurt him badly if she so wished, so he would never be so stupid. Humans, while amiable and reserved, could be quite vicious if they needed to be.

He left her to sleep and slumped back to the front of the shuttle.

A violent jolt caused Raina to wake with a start. The shuttle shook aggressively, the structure groaning under the strain. "Damar. What the hell is going on?"

Damar hit the button to drop the force field. He needed her help before they were both killed by the shuttle exploding. "Direct hit to the port side engine by space debris. Get here and help me, Human."

Raina jumped into the seat next to him, taking control of the shuttle; what little control they had. "Your piloting skills suck, Damar." She shouted as she tried to control the shuttle.

"We need to land, Human."

"I'm well aware of that, Cardassian." She bit back. "There's an L class planet a few klicks from here, we'll just be able to make it, but the landing might not be pretty."

As predicted, the landing was ugly, and the shuttle sounded like it was going to break apart as they broke the atmosphere. A loud bang from the back of the shuttle told them both that the only way was down.

The shuttle got closer to the ground and Raina realised that they were heading down to a deep ravine. If they went over, both of them were done for.

The shuttle hit the ground, causing both of them to lurch forward violently. The shuttle shook as it skidded over the ground before finally coming to a stop barely 10 metres from the edge of the ravine.

Raina sat up straight, groaning as her back and neck burned with pain. "That was unpleasant."

Both Human and Cardassian had to work together to build a shelter to protect them from the harsh sun. Fortunately, Damar had picked the ideal shuttle to steal as it was stocked with survival gear and rations so they wouldn't starve.

Once the sun had gone down, Raina had lit a fire and made Damar a bed outside of the shuttle. She told him that he could sleep in the shuttle too, but he declined. She didn't know if it was out of respect or disdain.

Pulling out a bottle of whiskey she found, she perched herself half in, half out of the shuttle. "So, are you going to tell me what Dukat wants with me?" She asked as she yanked the lid off the bottle and took a swig.

Damar sat up to look at her and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was down, the messy locks framing her beautiful face and the fire light gave her creamy skin an almost serene glow. He held out his hand and she immediately placed the bottle in it. He'd never drunk whiskey before but it was said to taste like Kanar, so it would do. He took a swig and handed it back to her as he formulated an answer to her question. "I cannot answer that question. He doesn't update me on his intentions."

"Liar." She took a long swig and gave him the bottle again. "You are his trusted confidante."

"Do you love him?" He didn't know what made him asked that.

"I loved what I thought was him. That Dukat was my own invention."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Decent men don't sell out women they claim to love to a force that would see her species destroyed."

"He would prevent that from happening."

Raina laughed, ungracefully choking on the whiskey as some of it dribbled down her chin. "If you think the Dominion will give Cardassia even an inch of power, you are dumber than I thought, Damar."

"And what exactly would the Federation do for us?" Damar felt something stir within him as a drop of whiskey fell from her chin and disappeared into the valley between her breasts. Oh how he envied that droplet.

"You never gave us a chance to work that out." She didn't know if it was the whiskey or the signals that Damar was sending out, that made her groin ache with need. She hadn't had sex for months and he was an attractive man. She needed to put some distance between them. She stood up on achy legs and walked a little way towards the cliff edge.

He watched the Human and fear set in as she neared the cliff edge. Last thing he needed was for her to fall off. Dukat and Starfleet would string him up for that. He got up and stood behind her, so he was in grabbing distance of her. "Don't fall off. Please."

"This planet is beautiful." She stepped closer to the edge, and suddenly she was pulled back, stumbling into his arms.

Damar was torn. He had a beautiful woman in his arms, and he had two choices. Remain loyal to Dukat or give in to his carnal desires. He threw caution to the wind and hungrily claimed her lips with his own. Her mouth opened eagerly to welcome him in, his tongue connecting with hers, both tenderly and greedily at the same time.

His kiss was different. Dukat kissed possessively, like he was staking his claim. Damar kissed her like he wanted her to claim him. It was needy and wanting but almost loving. But he didn't love her. How could her kiss her with such loving intent when he didn't love her?

His hands roamed and explored her body as he kissed her deeper. He slipped his left hand into her shorts, palming the skin her bum, making her groan in his mouth. If he had any doubt, it evaporated as her hands found their way to the zips on his body suit and yanked it down.

They finally wrenched their mouths apart to breathe and study each other. But it wasn't long before Raina caught his lips again. "Do you want to fuck me on the shuttle or by the fire." She whispered, leaving the question on his lips.

By the fire, without question. He liked the way the fire made her skin shine. Instead of the answering the question, he picked her up and walked her towards the bed she made for him. He set her down gently, looming over her like a delicious threat. "Men could descend to madness over you."

"And what about you?"

"You make me disloyal and I like it." He kissed her neck, savouring the taste of her skin. She tasted like Jevonite cured Kanar, his favourite drink. His shrugged off his under suit from the top half of his body, desperate for more of her skin against his.

Taking his cue, Raina expertly pulled off her vest, exposing her breasts to cold night air, but warmed by the heat of his skin.

Damar positioned himself slightly to one side of her so he could admire the skin he was exploring. Her breasts were unlike a Cardassian woman. They were softer and her pink nipples hardened at the barest hint of contact. It seemed that Humans were made for pleasure. He was starting to understand Dukat's obsession with her.

He laid more kisses on her burning skin as he palmed each breast in turn. Her hand had woven into his hair, tugging at it gently when he hit the right spots. He got a taste of dried whiskey when his tongue teased at the valley between her breasts. Whiskey tasted so much better when tasted on her skin.

She seemed to sense his discovery and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig before pressing her lips to his. He happily drank the whiskey from her mouth. She smirked as she poured the whiskey over her breasts, groaning deliciously as he lapped up over drop he could. A moan stuck in her throat as he took her left nipple into her mouth, suckling greedily. The texture of his tongue worked so well that it sent waves of burning heat to her groin. This wasn't the fucking that Dukat would give her, it was explorative and intense pleasure between two people discovering an attraction that neither realised existed.

Damar hooked his fingers around the hem her shorts and slid them down her legs. He moved lower, positioning himself between her legs. Dukat had boasted about how she cried out with pleasure when he used his tongue on her and he felt obligated to outdo him. He kissed her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her sex, but deliberately avoiding it. He turned his attention to her face, and she looked even more beautiful than before. Her cheeks flushed pink, her bright blue eyes looking at him with desire.

He was then he knew. He was lost to her, in the same way Dukat was. Now his loyalty to Dukat was ebbing towards loyalty to a perfectly design Human. He wanted to give her all the pleasure she could stand.

Once his Cardassian tongue probed her vagina, she was on the edge. His tongue was better than Dukat's and a lot more insistent too. She writhed and her back arched off the ground when his tongue lapped at her clit, sucking and nipping. She was on the edge of the most intense orgasm of her life. Her hands grabbed at the blanket beneath her, and she felt like she could pull the fabric apart with the adrenaline running through her veins. "Fuck, fuck." She cried. "Skrain." She wept as she came, burning from head to toe and her body shivering.

Damar didn't miss the fact that she cried out Dukat's name in ecstasy and he couldn't have that. He crawled up her body and kissed her gently as he entered her, his Cho'Ch constricted by the vaginal walls in the most blissful way. She was perfection and if considered himself lucky that he could have her in this way. He made slow, teasing strokes, absolutely in love with the way she whimpered when he got to a certain point. He would give her more in time but for now, he wanted to her feel him fully.

It was clear to Raina that Damar didn't just fuck, he made love as well. She felt love in the way he moved, all of the kisses he laid on her skin with each stroke. Dukat brought her pleasure but Damar brought pleasure all wrapped up with a bow.

"Say my name." He whispered against her lips as he moved.

"Damar…." She breathed out.

"No, not Damar." He nipped at her skin, leaving a mark. "My birth name. Corat."

"Corat….Corat."

His name never sounded so beautiful before. The way she said it was like warm Kanar on a cold morning. "You are so beautiful." He moaned as he increased the tempo of his strokes. He couldn't hold back anymore.

His hand dug into the flesh of her thigh as he pulled her leg up to her shoulder. His thrusts were deep, hard and fast, exactly how Raina liked it. He nipped at the skin of her neck, giving her a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. For the second time, she orgasmed, weeping his name in broken and coarse cries.

He threw his head back, groaning her name into the air that surrounded them and he spilled himself into her. His body convulsed with waves of pleasure before he collapsed down on to her. He slid he arms underneath her to cradle her against him, to satisfy the need to hold her.

Raina's eyes felt so heavy and she was absolutely spent from their love making. She felt so secure in his arms and he held her in a way that Dukat never did. When he pulled a blanket over her she fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning, they would work through the complexities of what they had done, both together and separately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Iheartloki as promised.
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm delirious from tiredness.

Raina groaned in pain, both head and body as the man behind her peppered her skin with gentle kisses. She was never good with whiskey and her body ached from sleeping on the ground. She was still cradled in his arms and it felt soothing. "If you want more sex, then I need a hangover cure." She muttered, not willing to open her eyes.

He chuckled warmly, tilting her head so he could kiss her properly. "I'll get you something."

She watched as he went back to the shuttle, his under suit tied around his waist. She decided to get up and pull on some of her own clothing. She approached the cliff, and she could feel the sun kiss her skin, much like Damar's fervent kisses. It was bliss, the only thing that could make it perfect would be having her baby in her arms.

Since it would be a while before any hint of rescue came, she decided that she'd explore the world as a good Starfleet officer would. She entered the shuttle to find Damar. "I'm going to explore." She told him as she pulled her trousers on. "Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?" He handed her some water and watched her drink. Something about the way her throat moved as she drunk evoked more desire that it should have.

He had been watching her for a while as she explored the area. She examined planets, dirt and rocks. She was in her element. But it was the sound of rushing water that really exited her.

Raina squealed in delight as she saw the waterfall. It was beautiful. A clear blue pool surrounded by flowers of varying sizes and colours and big leafy trees. It was paradise. Once she realised the water was safe to swim in, she wasted no time in stripping in off and jumping in. She a little way and turned back to Damar. "Are you coming in?"

"No." He changed his mind when she pouted at him, her eyes pleading with him. "Cardassians aren't great swimmers."

"Don't worry, you can use me to hold on to."

He didn't miss the smirk on her lips and the innuendo in her words. He stripped naked and tentatively slipped in the water. He was surprised at how warm it was. He swam to her, immediately pulling her into his arms.

"Hmmmm. Cardassians should get wet more often." She purred as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It had been so long since she felt any romance and she couldn't have picked a better man for a romantic interlude. Dukat was never romantic with her. He had his rare gentle moments but that was all he offered. "That is one hell of a cho'ch you've got down there."

"I'm surprised you know that word." He pulled her tighter, so her breasts pressed against his chest.

"I've had sex with a lot of Cardassians."

"And what number might I be?" He heard the rumours about her predilection for Cardassian men. High ranking Cardassian officers in particular.

"Thirty, maybe." She admitted. "Not all of them are that memorable."

"Will you remember this?" He caught her lips with his in a bruising kiss, as the water swirled around them like a velvet blanket. He had many mistresses, but she was the only one he could feel love for. He didn't love her, but he knew how easy it would be for him to fall.

She could feel it again, the love in his kisses. Was it love? She had never been kissed like that before. Her fiancé never kissed her like that, Dukat certainly didn't. So what was it in Damar's kisses that made them so different? Maybe it was just Damar. Just his gentle but confident kiss. The way he kissed her so fiercely, the taste of him on her tongue. He tasted sweet and she could get addicted.

Their lips pulled apart, but their foreheads pressed together. "Why do kiss me like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, pressing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Like you love me?"

"Because you should never be kissed any other way." He replied, peppering her shoulder and neck with lingering kisses. "You deserve only the strongest loyalty and devotion. To be worshipped."

"I need you." She whispered.

They moved behind the waterfall to a little cave, both breathing heavy with lust and anticipation. Damar laid Raina down gently and loomed over her like a delicious threat. With his arms resting either side of her head, he resumed his tender kisses.

Raina was drowning in him. Completely consumed by the beautiful man who had restored her desire after being left heartbroken by Dukat. "Take me, Corat."

He sighed contentedly at the way his name danced on her lips. He entered her slowly, and it was bliss. Cardassians and Humans should get together more often. They fitted together so perfectly in ways no one could ever imagine.

The way he moved, the way his hips undulated like gentle waves, set her adrift from her body and she clung to him, her arms around his shoulders, as if he was her lifebuoy. She felt him, all of him as his length hit a part inside of her. "You feel so good." She whispered in his ear.

"You are perfection." He groaned into her neck, breathing her in. "You have stolen me."

Raina threw her head back, her broken, sinful moan echoed around the cave as he changed the tempo of his movements. He pinned her arms against the rock underneath them and it felt so good. He engulfed sense and set every nerve alight.

"Sing for me, my treasure." He groaned as he pounded into her relentlessly. She shivered underneath him and unleashed a beautiful symphony with his name as the only lyric. The feel of her vaginal walls closing round his cho'ch launched him over the edge. His entire went rigid as he spilled into her, her name caught in his throat.

Neither knew just how long they lay together with nothing but the sound of the waterfall mixing with their own heavy breathing.

After a time, Damar moved. "We should go back to the shuttle, it's raining."

They quickly gather their stuff and got dressed before running back to the shuttle. Without the chance of a fire, they closed themselves in the shuttle, hanging their wet clothes and huddling together on the floor, surrounded by blankets. Raina had snuggled up to his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Why are you so obsessed with Cardassians." He asked her.

"I was gang raped by 3. My therapist says it's a way to feel in control."

"I'm sorry." Damar had a realisation of why Dukat had destroyed Gul Tretol. He was one of them who hurt Raina. He pulled her closer, to protect her. How could he keep her safe from Dukat and the Dominion? He couldn't say for sure if Dukat would hurt her, but he knew the Dominion would have her executed.

"It's in the past now." She yawned. "They nearly broke me. They ruined by body, but I won't let them have my mind."

"You are a remarkable woman, Raina." He kissed her forehead gently and played with her hair.

She looked up at him, his eyes showing a kindness that she hadn't seen in a Cardassian. She caressed his face, her fingers tracing the lines on his face. "Promise me something, Corat."

"Anything."

"Promise me that I won't lose you to the Dominion like I lost Skrain."

There was genuine fear in her eyes that hurt him. She was bruised by Dukat's betrayal and she couldn't face himself doing the same. But he wouldn't hurt her. Dukat may have been a fool but he wasn't. He would protect her as much as he could. "He was a fool to let you go."

"He didn't exactly let me go. Cora is the most important thing in my life, and I'd die to protect her if I had to."

"Can you promise me something?" She nodded. "Stay away from Terok Nor and Bajor. Weyoun plans to use you to weaken the Federation."

"Kiss me." She pleaded.

He immediately gifted her with a lingering kiss. They made love once again, the sound of the rain hitting the shuttle mingled with the sounds of pleasure they made.

It was happening fast. They had developed an attachment to each other. Not love, just an affection. Maybe it would grow to love, but perhaps it was best if it didn't. The had no real future together and falling in love would just be a lesson in futility.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been six days since Raina and Damar crashed on the planet.

They had fallen into a routine of exploring, chatting and sex three times a day. They had bonded closely and share secrets about themselves that they wouldn't share with anyone else. Despite this, they both knew that they would have to separate eventually. It hurt but they had to accept that what they shared was a temporary thing.

Raina squealed in delight, little out a breathy laugh as his teeth nip at neck. "You're insatiable." She chuckled as she slipped her hand inside his under suit.

"It's your fault." He groaned when she stroked his cho'ch.

"And I accept full responsibility." She pushed him into one of the shuttle chairs. "I'm going to ride you until you cry my name." She slid to her knees between his legs. "But first things first."

Damar threw his head back in unbridled pleasure as she took him in her mouth. Just the feel of her mouth in cho'ch was incredible. It was sheer paradise when she ran her tongue over the sensitive ridges. His left hand wove into her hair, pushing her head down further on him. Her crystal blue eyes caught his and it was his undoing. He was a fool for her, mind, body and soul.

Raina enjoyed having the power over men when she gave them oral sex. Dukat would agree to anything when she did it to him, and it seemed that Damar was the same. A Cardassian's cock was a lot more sensitive than a Humans. It was covered in ridges that housed a lot of nerve endings meaning they felt every touch, lick and stroke.

She took him as far back in her throat as could, working her tongue around the shaft in a wave like motion. Her name fell from his mouth in quick, hindered whispers and she knew he was near the edge and control over his own body had failed. When she released him from her mouth with a soft pop, he looked at her lost and confused.

In a rush, her lips were on his and he kissed her like he was starving. He hissed as she tugged his head back by his hair, but all was forgotten when her teeth nip insistently at his throat. "Raina…." He groaned, desperate to be inside of her.

Never one to deny him, she straddled his lap and sunk down on to his length. She wrapped her lower legs over his to brace herself, giving her the freedom to move. He caught her gaze and her heart thumped painfully in her chest. No! She wasn't doing it again. She wasn't giving her heart away. She wrenched her eyes away from his and kissed him hungrily.

She undulated her hips, back and forth whimpering softly as his cho'ch brushed against the sensitive spots inside of her. His arms wrapped around her holding her in a way no man had ever held her.

She was heavenly to Damar. The way she moved on him, the way her nails dug into his skin, the soft whimpers in his ear. He wanted to see her, for her to see him. He caressed both sides of her face and turned her head so she would look at him. Their eyes locked and their noses touched as she increased her movements, making them both release breathy moans. "Look at me, Raina." He pleaded. "I'm yours, Raina."

"Corat…" She cried; her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Damar groaned into her chest as he came within her, his body weightless yet heavy at the same time. "I meant it." He whispered.

She ran her fingers through his hair, so secure in his arms but so terrified. "I want to believe it, but I'm not sure if I can."

Sensing her fear, he chose to drop the subject. She truly loved Dukat and he betrayed her badly, so he couldn't blame her for not wanting to put her love on the line again.

The weather was nice enough for them to sleep by the fire, so they curled up together on the small bed. Raina could hear the soft snoring of Damar behind but that wasn't the reason why she couldn't sleep. It was his words earlier in the day. _"I'm yours."_ He told her, as if it were that simple. Only it wasn't, was it? They were the opposite sides in a war that would never had happened if Dukat hadn't invited the Dominion in.

Her thoughts turned to Cora. How could she ever tell her daughter that her father allied himself with Federation enemies? How could see tell her that her father never could never them in the way that they deserved.

She had almost drifted off when the beeping of her comm badge stirred her again.

" _Commander Cavendish, come in."_

She scrambled to her feet to get her comm badge. "Commander Cavendish here."

" _What trouble have you landed yourself in now, little sister."_

Raina instantly recognised the voice of her eldest brother, Captain Scott Cavendish. "Just get me off this planet, Scott. I need a real bed to sleep in."

" _Are you alone?"_

"No, and it's a long story." She could just hear his judging through the comm. "Are you in transporter range?"

" _We will be in about an hour." Scott hated to judge his sister, but she did so many questionable things that he couldn't help it. "I'll contact you when we are ready to beam you abroad."_

Raina looked at the still sleeping Damar and briefly considered not waking him, but she couldn't abandon him, even if it were his fault that they were stuck there. She sat down beside him, gently shaking him awake. "Corat. It's time for us to go."

"What?" He groaned, slowly waking up.

"A Starfleet vessel is nearby to pick us up."

He sat up abruptly and gave her a withered looked. "Do you want me to get arrested?"

"You think I'd allow that to happen?"

Damar felt guilt at the upset in her eyes. He had to believe that she wouldn't put him on the line. "I'm sorry." He kissed her shoulder gently.

"We won't be able to get you back to DS9 but at least you'll get part of the way there."

"If I can get to Lissepia, I can board a cargo ship to get back."

She gave him a gentle lingering kiss. "We should get dressed."

After a while, they were transported onto her brother's ship. The brother is question standing like a Captain about berate a subordinate in the transporter room. "Both of you in my ready room, now." He ordered before storming out.

Raina and Damar shared glances as they were escorted to Scott's ready room. When they got there, he was sat at his desk and had a hand wrapped around a cup of tea.

"I'd like an explanation."

Raina sat down on a sofa and sighed. "Cora's father ordered Damar would bring me back to DS9."

Scott threw Damar an angry glare before turning back to Raina. "So give me a reason why I shouldn't arrest him."

"Because I'm asking you not to." She gave him a pleading look. "Stop being a protective big brother and just listen to me for once."

"I want to talk to him alone." He told her. "Cora is with Amelia and the kids."

Raina reluctantly left the room. She didn't want to leave Damar to her brother's mercy, but she was desperate to hold her baby girl again.

"I don't know what your game is, Damar but I've seen my sister get hurt by your kind once too often." Scott pointed to a little sideboard by the wall, full of bottles.

Damar strolled over to the bar and examined the bottles. "I have no intentions of hurting Raina." He held up a bottle and Scott nodded. He filled two glasses and walked back to the desk, placing a drink in front of the Human Captain. He took a seat on the opposite side. "Abducting your sister wasn't exactly something that I was eager to do, but I'm only a Gil and not really in a position to refuse."

"I hope 6 days trapped with my sister has enlightened you on why it's a stupid idea to piss her off."

Damar chuckled. "She is a remarkable woman."

"What do the Dominion what with my sister?" He downed his drink in one.

Damar did the same. "She has been identified as a high profile target. Added to the fact that Raina has a personal connection with such a high ranking Cardassian, they thought that she could be manipulated. She ran before that could happen."

Scott sighed. "That's what I suspected. Can you protect her?"

"I can if you make sure she doesn't get near Cardassian or Bajoran space." Damar put his empty glass on the arm of the chair. "Captain, Dukat and Weyoun are fixated on Raina and how she can weaken the Federation. Don't let them get the chance."

"We will drop you at Lissepia, if that is acceptable."

"More than acceptable, Captain." Damar hadn't dealt with Human's often, but even to a non-friendly they were agreeable and polite.

Raina had waited in a guest cabin with Cora for Scott or Damar to come and see her. She was worried about what Scott would say to him. The door chimed and Raina was pulled abruptly from her deep thoughts. "Come in." Damar entered the cabin, unscathed by the big brothering he received. "He didn't hurt you then?"

"No. He was quite agreeable."

Raina was about to reply when Cora chose her moment to chirp in. "So this is Dukat's daughter."

Damar studied the little girl. Other than her obvious Cardassian traits, she looked nothing like Dukat. She had masses of dark curly hair, big sparkly blue eyes and happy grin. "Happy to say she looks like you."

Raina picked her up and walked over to Damar. "Cora say hello to our guest."

Damar caught Cora's eyes and could tell she wasn't entirely sure what to make of him. He assumed that she hadn't been around Cardassians before. After a minute, she moved herself out of her mother's arms towards him, leaving him no choice but to take her.

"That went better than I expected." She laughed a little at his discomfort. "She screamed bloody murder when Garak first tried to hold her."

Damar sat down with Cora on his lap. He had a son, so he knew about babies, but this was different. She was part Human and appeared more Human than Cardassian. For a 6 month old, she was very mobile and curious about everything, especially him. She poked and patted his face, curious about him.

Raina watched as Damar showed infinite patience at being poked and prodded. Cora tried to get her fingers in his mouth, eyes, nose but he never moved or showed any annoyance.

Cora let out a loud belly laugh as Damar pretended to bite her little fingers. "Shall I leave you both to it?" Raina asked teasingly.

"She's a curious little thing."

Raina looked through their things and found a Cardassian book of children's stories. She handed it to him. "I'm going to for a shower. Why don't you read to her?"

Raina had a long relaxing shower and when she went back to Damar and Cora, she got a painful jolt in her heart. Damar was slumped on the sofa asleep with Cora asleep on his chest. It hurt to think that this sweet little scene was something that Dukat should have been involved in. Instead, he had been replaced by another and it confused Raina. She still held out hope that Dukat could be redeem, but another part of her didn't want him.

She moved quietly over to the sleeping pair and gently lifted Cora up, making Damar wake up. "Shhh, I'm just putting her to bed."

Damar sat up and watched her putting the baby to bed. It seemed so right, the three of them together, although it should be four. But it would never be right. He had a family on Cardassia, and although his wife accepted his mistresses and even encouraged it, she had told him to not let feelings develop. Raina too had a family to worry about. They could never be together in that way.

They had one more night together and they decided to make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

The time had come for Damar to leave Raina and Cora. It had become painfully clear that an attachment had developed between them.

"Here." Raina approached Damar, pressing something into his hand as she kissed him gently. She hung a necklace around his neck and hid it underneath his uniform. "To keep you safe."

"I'm more concerned about you staying safe." He caressed her cheek, trying to burn the image of her beautiful face in his mind. He didn't know if he'd ever get to see her again and it was the only way to keep her close.

The sadness lingered in the room as Raina picked up Cora, who didn't seem as cheery as she normally did. "Say goodbye, Cora."

Cora angrily buried her face into her mother's neck. "I guess she'll miss you as much as I will."

"I'm sure we'll meet again." He caressed Cora's head and gave Raina one last kiss. It might be the last kiss they ever shared.

Together they walked to the transporter room, and Raina watched him step on to the transporter pad. It hurt to see him go, but he couldn't stay.

As he disappeared, Cora cried loudly. "I know baby, I'll miss him too."

Damar was summoned to Dukat's office the moment he was back on the station. He had all his excuses ready as to why Raina and Cora weren't with him, but he knew Dukat would never believe it. He entered the office, shrugging off the glare from Weyoun. "You wished to see me, sir."

Dukat slowly looked up from the desk and poured a glass of Kanar. "Is there a reason why you have come back alone?"

"The shuttle crashed. After 6 days we were picked up by a Starfleet vessel."

Dukat eyed Damar with suspicion. "And how did you escape?"

"They let me go."

Dukat stood up slowly and moved around the desk to Damar. "She got to you, didn't she?"

"It wasn't intentional, Dukat." The truth spilled out of him. "She's an incredible woman and I couldn't resist her."

Dukat glared at Damar briefly before laughing. "Raina does seem to bewitch us Cardassian men. Did you have sex with her?"

Damar cleared his throat in discomfort. "A few times, we did."

Dukat sat back down in his chair, moving to take a swig of his drink. "Now you understand the delights of Human women."

"I met your daughter."

The glass of Kanar stilled on Dukat's lips. "What is she like and her name?"

"Apart from her Cardassian features, she looks like her mother." The memory of Cora falling asleep on him entered his mind and he resisted the urge to smile. "Her name is Cora."

"Why did Raina take her away from me?"

"Because you would execute them if they had no more use to you." Damar told him bluntly. "That is what Raina believes." The implication seemed to hurt Dukat, but Damar knew it only hurt because Raina didn't blindly adore him like she once did.

Dukat swigged Kanar from the bottle then proceeded to throw it angrily against the wall. "Leave me."

Damar went to his private quarters to clean himself up and change his uniform. When he pulled off his outer armour, a small data drive fall into the floor. He picked it up, remembering that Raina gave it to him before he left. He tucked it inside his uniform for safekeeping when he was on the Lissepian freighter.

He loaded it up into his personal computer and an image of Raina and Cora appeared on screen. Both mother and daughter had bright smiles and delight danced in their blue eyes. It hurt to feel how much he missed them. He wanted to keep them safe, but Raina wouldn't want him to do anything that would put himself risk.

He sighed and the picture in front of him disappeared. Seeing them was torture when he was so far away from them.

It had been 8 weeks since Raina had last seen Damar and she had gradually learned to accept that she wouldn't see him anytime soon. It hurt, but she managed the hurt.

She had just been promoted to Captain, which took her by surprise, but she had done some stellar work in forging new alliances and the move to make her Starfleet's youngest Captain, beating her brother's record, had been pushed solidly by her direct superiors, including Captain Sisko.

The chance to Command her own crew was her dream come true. She had been given the Command of an Intrepid-class Cruiser, named USS Colchester. It was fitting really as that was her mother's hometown.

She had gone back to Earth to celebrate her promotion with her family. She was looking forward to having all her family around her.

She entered the Cavendish estate, and the sound of little voices caught her attention. All her nieces and nephews were there, and she couldn't wait cuddle them all.

She entered the living area with Cora resting on her hip. "Auntie Rai Rai is here." She shouted in a sing song voice. Five children immediately mobbed her, yelling her name. "Where's the adults?" She asked them.

"Outside." The eldest girl, Mia told her.

When Raina entered the garden, her father and brothers cheered. "Aye Aye, Captain." They saluted.

"Aye aye, Starfleet's youngest ever Captain." She pointed out, smirking at her brother, Scott.

Raina hugged her dad and brothers, and Cora was immediately taken in arm by her grandfather, John.

"Isn't she a beauty." John cooed, spoiling his youngest grandchild with kisses. "She's growing up so fast."

"Dad, can you look after Cora? I need to see to some things."

"Absolutely, she'll be fine with her old grandad."

"Thanks, Dad." Raina gave Cora a kissed and hugged her dad. "Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

Raina left the family estate heading to the UK Starfleet Headquarters. It was there she would find a clinic to confirm something that she had suspected.

She took a seat and waited to be called in. A million scenarios had played out in her head if the result was as she thought. She didn't know if she could be Captain and be pregnant at the same time. Could she keep it or have an abortion? She didn't have an answer for either of those.

"Captain Cavendish?" A doctor called out.

For a minute, she forgot that was actually her. She got up and entered the office and doctor followed after.

"I'm Dr Mason. How can I help you today, Captain?"

"I…I think I'm possibly pregnant."

"Ok, while do some imaging but just need to ask some questions first." The doctor smiled. "When was you're last menstruation?"

"It was ten weeks ago."

"Last sexual intercourse?"

Raina blushed at the memory of herself and Damar making love in front of the fire. "About seven/eight weeks ago."

"Any previous pregnancies?"

"Two. One was a second trimester miscarriage and the second was a live birth." She chased away all thoughts of her miscarriage.

The doctor finished taking her notes. "Ok, let's get you on the bed and let's see what going on in there."

Raina laid on the bed and the doctor set up the scanning device. After a few tense minutes, the doctor made a noise and it had Raina worried.

"Ok, Captain. It seems you are indeed pregnant. Roughly 10 weeks."

"That's what I thought." A tear slipped from her eye.

"Captain, you don't seem too pleased about this. There are options you can discuss with me or your ship's doctor."

The tears flowed freely. "I just need to get my head round it."

"Well, come back if you want to discuss them." The doctor put her hand on Raina's shoulder in sympathy.

The heavens opened on Raina as she walked back to the family estate. She didn't know just what she wanted to do. How it would even work. Part of her wanted the baby and the other half thought abortion would be best.

When she got back to the estate, she was soaking wet and ready to vomit. Her brother James caught sight of her and immediately rounded on her to find out what was wrong.

"Raina, are you ok?" He took her outer jacket from her and hung it up. "Dad, come here."

"Just drop it, James." Raina pleaded.

Her father appeared with her other brothers. John looked at his dishevelled and distraught daughter and started to worry. "Raina, what's wrong?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." She hugged herself, feeling ganged up on.

"Baby girl, tell me what's wrong." John begged.

"I'm pregnant, dad." It fell so easily out of her mouth, but it hurt so much to admit it.

James grunted angrily. "Again? Was a Cardassian this time or did you go Klingon."

Raina saw red. "I'm going to have an abortion, so the embarrassment of your fucked up sister won't ruin your career." She screamed in his face before storming off.

"You can be a real arsehole, James." Andrew hissed before heading off to find his sister.

Andrew found her sitting on their mother's memorial bench. "James didn't mean what he said. You know what he's like."

"The problem will go away soon." She said quietly.

"Do you really want an abortion?" Andrew sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Because I don't think you do."

"I don't." She admitted. "It's part Cardassian. The father is friends with Cora's father."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is this new little one and the incredible mum that it will have."

James approached them with Scott in tow. "Raina, I'm sorry. My worry comes out arsehole-ish."

Raina laughed despite herself. She stood up and hugged James. Scott and Andrew joined in on the hug. She had decided then to keep her baby. It would be tough, but she had a great support network, and they would get her through the challenges.

Her dilemma now was whether she should tell Damar or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Garak sat at the desk in his cabin, waiting for Raina's twice weekly call. They had managed to maintain their friendship even though she had left the station. He'd also visited her and Cora since she was born. He was told by Raina that she wanted Cora to know her Cardassian roots and he was the only Cardassian she trusted.

When she appeared on screen, he noted how tired she looked. "Raina, you don't look well."

Raina chuckled. "I'm fine, Garak. I'm just very tired and hormonal."

"You said in your last message you had some news."

"Ahh yes." She smiled. "Firstly, you are now talking to Starfleet's youngest ever Captain."

"Congratulations." Garak was genuinely pleased for her. She excelled at being an Officer and she was well liked in most circles. "What will you be doing?"

"We'll be patrolling the edges of Romulan space. I've dealt with Romulans so I'm there to keep the Romulans sweet."

"An impossible task but I'm sure if any one can do it, it'll be you." In the background he could hear Cora babbling away to herself. "It that, Cora?"

"Yes, hang on." Raina disappeared from view before returning with Cora. "Wave to Uncle Garak."

Cora raised her hand and squeaked something that sounded like, "Hi."

"She's growing up fast. She looks even more like you." It was a relief to Garak that Cora looked nothing like her father. If it weren't for her muted Cardassian features, you'd think that Cora was a clone of Raina.

Raina kissed Cora's head and whispered in her ear, but loud enough for Garak to hear. "Shall we tell Uncle Garak that you are going to be a big sister?"

Garak immediately got the hint. "If it's another girl, the galaxy better brace itself for another Cavendish woman."

"Will you tell Damar for me?"

"Of course." Garak agreed. "At least your taste in men has improved."

"Hush, Garak. You sound like one of my brothers."

"I can arrange for you to talk to Damar."

"I want to speak to him, but I don't know what Dukat would do if he found out."

"My dear, with my tricks he will never find out."

Raina smiled at the thought of seeing him again. "I'll let you know when I'll be available."

"Take care, Raina."

Garak flitted around his shop, tending to his customers. He kept an eye on the door, expecting Damar to appear at any time.

He had summoned the Gil to his shop after speaking to Raina. He was surprised by her news. She had told him that she had sworn off men for a while, but he could understand the attraction to Damar. After Dukat any man even slightly better would seem like a white knight. It was clear from talking to Raina that she had strong feelings for Damar and talking to Damar would confirm him suspicions over the mutual nature of the feelings.

Of course he knew how badly Dukat hurt Raina with his betrayal. She had gone to him just hours after finding out that she was pregnant with evidence of his plan to join the Dominion and hand her over to them. Together they went to Sisko who organised her transfer to another station away from Bajoran space.

Dukat was raging when he discovered that she had left. He was even more enraged at the letter she left in her cabin, stating they were having a girl and he would never lay eyes on her. He had seen the letter and she called Dukat every name she could think of, told him she hated him with a passion and to drop dead. The letter had such an angry tone that it stung if you touched it.

He sent Damar to bring to Raina back but Damar fell for Raina's charms just like most men did.

All of his customers had gone and a few moments after the last left Damar appeared in the doorway. "You summoned me, Garak." He huffed out.

By the looks of Damar, he had been having a bad day. "Ahh, my good Gil. Come in."

Damar lumbered into the shop proper, looking around at the displays. "What is it that you want?"

"I wanted to say how brave you are for stealing the object of Dukat's obsession." He smirked at Damar's shocked reaction. "A polite warning. Do not hurt her like Dukat did. Raina has more allies than the entire population of Cardassia."

"How did you know?"

"Raina is a close friend of mine."

Damar took a quick step toward Garak, confirming the Tailor's suspicion. "You've spoke to her?"

"I have. Just this morning in fact."

"Is she ok? Safe?" He asked with urgency.

Garak could see in Damar's body language just how much he cared for Raina. "She made Captain. Something she will excel at. She asked me to give you a message."

"What?"

"It seems your little rendezvous on that planet has resulted in pregnancy."

"She's pregnant?" Damar breathed out and he could feel the legs beneath him wobble. "Can I speak to her?"

"She will be in contact to let me know when she is available."

"I should go." Damar left for his quarters, desperate for time alone to process the news. While he was thrilled at the idea of her having his child, it hurt to know he wouldn't get to be the father to the baby that he wanted to be. He already had guilt over being a mostly absent father to his son and now he'd have a child he may never get to meet.

A few days later, Garak had set Damar up with the secret channels he used to speak to Raina.

He waited anxiously for Raina to appear on screen and he planned all the things he was going to say to her. He nearly jumped when he saw her beautiful face again. "Raina. You look beautiful." Was all he could muster.

Raina chuckled, jostling the sleeping Cora on her chest. "I don't feel it. How have you been?"

"Missing you. All 3 of you." He smiled sadly. "I had to tell Dukat I met Cora. He also knows what we did."

"How did he take it?"

Damar sighed. "Better than expected. Then I told him about meeting Cora. He was raging."

"I'm sorry, Corat. I never meant to make your life harder."

"It's fine. He needs a dose of reality."

"Will you tell him about our baby?" She asked.

"No, I think that would just tip him over the edge."

"I wish you were here, Corat." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I miss the safety of your arms."

"I know. I miss holding you, but I need you to stay safe, especially now."

Cora woke up with a cry then she realised she was still in her mother's arms and she settled. "Cora, look who it is." Raina pointed at the screen. Once Cora caught sight of Damar, she tried to hug the screen. "Wave to Corat."

Damar watched as she waved and grinned into the screen. She had grown a lot in the 2 months he hadn't seen her. She looked even more like her mother and he wondered if the new baby would look just like her. "She looks even more like you."

"I know. It seems she has my personality too." Raina agreed. "The galaxy will be in trouble with another Cavendish girl."

Damar watched as she yawned, and her eyes looked heavy. "Why don't you go to bed. You looked tired.

"I feel tired." She yawned. "I still haven't got to grips with the morning sickness."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk another time."

The desire to say those 3 little words had pulled at them both. When did the love happen? He worshipped her and she adored him. The speed at which their feelings began to grow had alarmed them both. They spent a grand total of a week together and already they could feel the need to be with each other.

Damar felt like he was being tricked. Not by Raina, but by some unknown force. All he knew was that he missed her terribly and he hoped that he would get to hold her again.

Raina felt like she was set up to fail again and that Damar was destined to break her heart like Dukat did. She couldn't envision a future with Damar like she had with Dukat. She was so convinced that Dukat would never betray her that she ignored all the warning signs. What alarmed her most was the fact that Damar seemed perfect for her.

But was it all too perfect?


	6. Chapter 6

The transition to Captain hadn't been an easy one for Raina.

She joined an established, close knit crew who viewed her as the interloper. Everyone expected that Raina's new first Officer would become the Captain after the previous Captain had retired and they didn't welcome the news of getting a new young Captain instead.

They viewed her with suspicion when they realised that Cora was half Cardassian and her unborn daughter was also. She heard the murmurs of her being a traitor to the Federation, particularly from the Bajoran crew members.

They excluded her from everything to the point that both Cora and Raina spent most of their time in the cabin when Raina was off duty. The holodecks were the only social areas of the ship that they went to.

She had tried to pretend to her superiors that everything was fine, until she crumbled in front of the ships Counsellor. Said Counsellor promptly filed a report to Command stating that Raina was unfit for duty and there were some concerns over her loyalty to the Federation.

Admiral Quinn, her direct superior and mentor had contacted her to find out what was going on. It made for a humiliating conversation when Raina had to admit that she was feeling depressed and the man she had fallen in love with had changed his behaviour towards her, making her feel like an even bigger fool.

Quinn ordered her into some sessions with Headquarters psychologist, to help her get to the root of the problem. The psychologist believe that Raina had PTSD from the past rape, jumping from Cardassian to Cardassian in a desperate bid to find one that she could use as a proxy and punish them. Only she seeks to punish herself too and she allows them to use her readily and break her heart.

Raina was told to keep a personal diary of her day to day emotions and increase her physical activity. She had to explore what kind of person she was. What kind of Captain she wanted to be. Did she really love Damar or was it merely a way of punishing Dukat for breaking her heart?

It was agreed that she would cut ties with her life in the Alpha quadrant for the time being. It hurt because it meant cutting off Garak and she would miss him terribly. Thankfully, Garak understood her need to break free from that part of her life. Julian had agreed to forward on any messages to Garak so Garak could update Damar when he needed to.

It had been 3 months since she had been having sessions with the psychologist and the image of Dukat and the love she felt for him had started to fade in her mind. There was something ever present about Damar. Her lips still remembered the linger of his kiss and the love she felt every time he touched her.

The life they made together flourished within her, and it gave her hope that she would see him again. She talked to the baby in Cardasa like he would, so she got accustomed to hearing both her parents languages.

She still had the problem of her crew and their disrespect from her. It all came to ahead when her first officer, a Bajoran named Surmak Dilan, questioned her publicly in front of some of the junior crew. It was then she decided that she was sick of being treated like an idiot. She was Captain and she would be a damn good Captain if they allowed her to be.

She ordered all of her senior officers into a meeting, deliberately when she knew they would be meeting socially. She sat at the head of the table with all her officers turned to her. "It seems we have a problem on board this ship. Namely, it is your attitude towards me." She thought the urge grin when they all squirmed in their seats. "Need I remind you that I am your Captain, and you are Starfleet officers. I expect a level of professionalism from all of you. Now I'm giving you all time to air your grievances."

All of the officer looked around at each other before looking towards Commander Surmak to speak up. "We weren't told until you were on board that you were to be our Captain. We were led to believe that I would be given command of this ship."

"I wasn't aware of that and I apologise now for stealing your command, but that doesn't excuse the behaviour towards me." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the baby inside sticking her foot into her ribs. "If there is a particular way of doing things that your previous Captain did, I'm happy to maintain the status quo." Raina could see their mood shift to a more positive place. "Listen. In a few months I'll be giving birth and I need to rely on my officers, in particular my first officer. I'm the Captain of this ship, yes but I'm not the most important part of it, my officers are. Can we agree for the sake of the rest of the crew to find some common ground?"

"Yes, ma'am." They all agreed.

"Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

All of the officers left apart from Surmak. "Can we talk privately?"

"Of course."

"I wish to apologise for the crew's behaviour to towards you. They only did it out of loyalty to me."

"No need to apologise, Commander."

"Please, call me Dilan." He had to respect her now. Even after the disrespect they had shown her, she remained calm and listened to them. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

There it was. The burning question about her half Cardassian daughter. "Go ahead."

"Your daughter…how did that come about?"

"It's a long story." She sighed. "In short, when I was on DS9, I stupidly fell in love with a Cardassian Gul and had Cora. Turns out, he wanted to use me to give up Federation secrets."

"And the new little one?"

"Oh, that is even more complicated."

"Tell me over dinner?"

Raina chuckled. "Lead the way, Dilan."

Over the dinner they chatted and made some steps towards a better relationship. The Commander realised he liked her afterwards. She was gracious, strong, witty. All the qualities that the crew would want in a Captain.

While Raina's life had turned a point, Damar's life seemed to get greyer. He had been promoted to Gul, which brought more perks. Women being one of them, but he refused all women and turned to drink. He drunk Kanar to numb the pain of being cut off from the love of his life.

Dukat had started to get suspicious about Damar, so he had to fall in line. He cut off contact with Raina to protect her, although it hurt like hell. Garak had maintained contact with her, but even that had stopped and updates about her had become rare.

He feared that she would find someone else who was free to love her in a way that she deserved. He couldn't be angry with her for it either. They had no commitment to each other, and he had a family on Cardassia to consider.

Still, he turned traitor on Dukat and the Dominion, secretly undermining any upper hand on they had in the bid to take over the Alpha Quadrant.

He couldn't listen to Dukat's delusions about Raina anymore. He had convinced himself that she would come back and play his obedient little wife once he had control of the Alpha Quadrant. It was pathetic to listen to it considering what he had done to her.

He sat in a private area of Quark's bar drinking Kanar. He watched and listened to his fellow Cardassians around him. He spotted Major Kira arguing with another Cardassian and it seemed the Major was winning. She stormed up the stairs towards him, no doubt to shout at him to keep his men under control.

"Gul Damar, keep your dogs under control." She hissed. She spotted the empty bottle and the second bottle. "Drinking to forget?"

"Something like that." He downed a glass in one go. "Raina."

That was all Kira needed to hear. She had been in awe of Raina's ability to compel men to dance to her tune, no matter the species. It was her smile that did it. That light, innocent, caring smile that made anyone feel better when they saw it. "So, you are the father of her new baby?"

He nodded. "Being away from her hurts."

"Does Dukat know that you have moved in on his obsession?"

"He doesn't know about the baby."

"Do you think drinking yourself into a coma is going to make Raina come back quicker?"

"She's a Captain now. I don't anticipate her returning at all."

"Give her something worth returning for."

Once again Damar was left alone pondering what Kira said.

He had made the decision to let Raina go. He loved her that much to put his wants to the side. She was getting ahead her career and maybe she'd find so decent man who deserved her and be happy.

He would miss her but she deserved to be free to find her own happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is a lot of implied violence on a pregnant character.

It was time.

Captain Sisko had decided it was now or never in taking back Deep Space Nine from the Dominion. He had received word from his son that the minefield around the Bajoran wormhole was close to destruction. He had gathered a fleet of 600 hundred ships, but he knew it wouldn't be enough.

He considered contacting Raina, but she was heavily pregnant and at risk of being killed by the Dominion. He just couldn't put her on the line.

He met with his officers and the Admirals to discuss the plan of action. They all knew it would be a near impossible fight, but as with all good Starfleet officers, they had to try and try they would.

Cadet Nog rushed into the room, panting and looking shaken. "Captain Sisko."

"What is it, Nog?"

"I've just picked up a report from an Romulan listening post. They've reported an attack on a Federation vessel and several Romulan civilian and imperial vessels. The Romulan vessels were destroyed. The Federation vessel is in a bad way and the Captain was kidnapped."

Sisko and the others had a sinking feeling in their stomachs. "What ship?" Sisko asked, fearing the answer.

"The USS Colchester, sir." Nog could feel the air change from determined hope and to a desire for revenge.

"That's Raina's ship." Jadzia stressed.

"Raina Cavendish?" Admiral Sitak asked, to which her friends nodded. "This changes the game."

Admiral Coburn paced the room. "Cadet Nog, has the been any movement from the Romulan fleet?"

"Yes, sir. They are fixing the Colchester currently and chatter suggests that they are heading towards DS9."

"I guess the Romulans didn't appreciate a Dominion incursion into their space."

Sisko stood by the window of the meeting room. He mused and preyed Raina was still alive. "The Dominion have just made their biggest mistake. Admiral Cavendish has commanded a lot of respect from many sides. He is a man who everyone wants to be in with. Once he spreads the word, the Dominion won't know what hit them."

* * *

Raina sat in an isolated cell, cold, hungry and scared. Her face and body was bloody and bruised. The only thing that kept her going was the determined movements of her unborn baby.

She gently rubbed her stomach as tears streamed down her face. "I think this is it for me, my sweet little girl. I hope they'll get here in time to save you, but there is little hope for me." Raina cried out, unable to swim in the ocean of despair that she had been thrown into. "I let you down, sweetheart and your sister. At least Cora is with your grandma now." It hurt to think her sweet little Cora and how her beautiful little spark had been extinguished. "Casey. I think I'll call you Casey."

She didn't even move as she heard the sound of booted footsteps coming in her direction. No doubt Weyoun or the Changeling had decided to interrogate her again. It was pointless really. She hadn't been privy to Sisko's plan to retake the station, as she just assumed that he didn't want to involve her.

As predicted, the Vorta and the Changeling appeared with some guards. She hated the look on the Vorta's face. To her, he always looked like he was 3 seconds away from bursting into tears. He had a face that you automatically wanted to punch as soon as you saw it. And that voice, it was like nails down a blackboard.

"Are you ready to talk?" Weyoun asked.

Raina sighed, sick of this little game. "You really think I'll give you anything after you murdered my baby."

"Death is your punishment for silence." Weyoun warned her.

"You think I fear death? I'm already dead, I've nothing to lose." She smiled even though it hurt, stroking her bump. "I'm looking forward to see my mum again, and Cora."

Both the Vorta and the Changeling flounced out her cell in a huff, knowing they wouldn't get anywhere with her.

Raina knew they would kill her anyway, so she gained nothing by telling them anything, especially since she didn't know anything.

* * *

The USS Colchester was dead in the water. Every system on the ship was close to failure and hull barely holding together. Wreckage of a half a dozen ships floated around the broken ship.

Commander Surmak stormed around the ship in a fury trying to cobble his crew together in an attempt to save their ship. Fortunately, there had been no fatalities. He didn't know how the hell that even happened, but he was determined to see all 153 souls present when their beloved Captain had returned.

He sat on his chair on the bridge surveying the damage around him. He looked towards the empty chair next to him, reaching over to squeeze the arm mournfully. Captain and Commander may not have got off to a great start, but it wasn't long before they acted like old friends. He respected her immensely and genuinely liked her as a Captain and as a person.

"Lieutenant Amara?" He called over the comm.

" _Yes, Commander?"_

"I want the Captain's daughter and the other children to be kept in the port side lounge. It's the room closest to the shuttle pods. If I give the order, you and all the children are to get in the pods. Is that clear?"

" _Yes, sir."_

He may never give an order to his crew again and he wanted his final act alive to be one that saved innocent children.

"Commander, I'm picking up two Romulan warbirds on sensors."

"Open a channel, Ensign Morales."

"This is Commander Surmak Dilan of the USS Colchester. We were attacked by Dominion forces, and our Captain has been abducted. We would be grateful for any assistance."

" _This is Captain Vriket of the IRW Wanarae. You appear to be in dire straits, Commander."_

Surmak sighed and rolled his eyes. "We fared better than the poor souls on those civilian ships, Captain."

" _How are we to know that you didn't destroy those ships?"_

"Oh, and I suppose those ships managed to inflict such a level of damage on us?"

The Captain had gone quiet for a while. _"I will contact command."_

"Thank you, Captain, and please tell them that our Captain is Admiral John Cavendish's daughter."

A few moments later, a tractor beam hit the ship and they were being tugged toward a Romulan shipyard.

Surmak smiled as they slipped into the dock. It really was true what everyone said about the Cavendish family. It was name well known and packed a punch in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.

* * *

"We should have taken the child, Weyoun. Perhaps the Human would have talked then." The changeling spoke in a tone that sounded like a naughty child being scalded.

"We only need her. Once they realise we have her, we could force them to surrender."

"I highly doubt the Federation will surrender over one weak Human."

"She is no ordinary Human. They will surrender."

"Do Dukat and Damar know that she is here?"

"No." Weyoun vehemently stated. "I couldn't trust either of them to not take pity on her. They are both romantically linked to her."

"Perhaps they should know, particularly Dukat. He was the one that said she could be manipulated."

"That would be foolish. He is obsessed with her and I don't believe that she is so easily manipulated like he claimed."

"Perhaps Odo could change her mind." The changeling suggested.

"I will consider it." Weyoun agreed.

Ziyal watched from the shadows as the pair walked away. She had overheard her father and Damar talking about a woman who her father was supposedly in love with and sired another daughter with. She had always wanted to meet her, but her father would deny any knowledge of a Human woman.

Seizing her chance, she entered the block where she was being held. Two guards were by the door, but she was sure she could sweet talk them. "My father wishes me to speak to the Human."

"No one is allowed in." One of the guards sneered.

"Fine. Call my father and tell him you don't trust me. He's a busy man and he will be furious." She stood with her hands crossed and tapping her foot. Finally the guards dropped the shield so she could enter. She gasped in shock as she saw the woman, heavily pregnant, bloodied and bruised laying on a hard floor and propped up against a wall. Her breathing was shallow, and she barely acknowledged Ziyal's presence. "Raina?"

Raina struggled to see the person in front of her through her swollen eyes. "You must be, Ziyal?" She croaked out, barely able to speak in more than a whisper.

"I am. I've been wanting to meet you."

"Likewise." Raina raised a smile. "I wish you could have met your little sister. You would have loved her."

Ziyal used part of her sleeve to wipe Raina's tears away. "I'm sorry, Raina."

"So am I." Raina sobbed. "I believed your father loved me, but he tried to use me and sell me out to the Dominion. Don't be the fool that I was, Ziyal."

"I'll make him see reason."

"He can't see anything but his own ambition." Raina's throat felt like it would crack. "Garak once told me something. "Women that Dukat claims to love, normally end up dead." It was true for your mother, me and countless other women. Don't let it be true for you, Ziyal." Raina doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach.

"Just hold on, Raina. Just hold on." Ziyal left the cell in search of Kira. She wouldn't let Raina and her baby die. She found Kira in the cargo area. "Kira!" She could out quickly.

"What is it, Ziyal." Kira didn't notice the panic on the young woman's face.

"You have to come, Kira. Raina needs your help."

Kira stopped dead and her blood run so cold, she visibly shivered. "They got to her."

"Ziyal!" Damar called out as he approached them. "Your father wants to see you."

"You can tell my father to drop dead."

As Damar tried to take Ziyal's arm, Kira pushed herself between them. "I thought you loved her." Kira sneered.

"Loved who?"

"Raina." Kira whispered angrily.

A panic set in Damar, right to the very core. "Where is she?" He knew from the anger in Kira's eyes that she was on the station. "Kira, where is she!" He screamed.

"I'll show you." Ziyal already started moving. "Quickly!"

They followed Ziyal to the cells block, via the med bay to pick up some supplies, where she was being kept. In a fit of rage, Damar beat both guards unconscious and launched himself into the cell. His legs gave way when he saw her there on floor, covered in blood and her face swollen purple. He crawled to her side and cradled her form in his arms. "Raina." He whispered, kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

Raina opened her eyes as much as she could, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please, save my baby."


	8. Chapter 8

"Damar." Kira shook him. "If we are going to save Raina and the baby, we need to get her to the med bay."

Damar didn't respond. Instead he just cradled an unconscious Raina in his arms.

"Damar!" Kira yelled. When he finally looked at her, she knew she had his attention. "We need to get her to the med bay."

Wordlessly, he carefully picked up Raina and carried her out of the cell. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he walked to the med bay. She felt so small and light in his arms.

"C….Cor..at?" Raina groaned.

"Shhh, beautiful. We're going to make you better." When they got to the med bay, he gently laid her on the bed and turned towards a Cardassian doctor. "Doctor, I don't care how you save them, but you will save them."

The doctor could see from his eyes that he was deadly serious. "I don't know much about Human physiology but I'm sure I can work it out."

Damar, Kira and Ziyal moved to the side as the doctor and a Bajoran nurse worked on stabilizing Raina. She wasn't in established labour yet and the baby's vitals were perfectly fine, so they knew they had time to work on Raina.

"Damar, did you now know that they had her here?" Kira asked him.

Damar shook his head. "If I had known, I wouldn't have left her in that cell." He shook with worry and fury. "I tried to protect her, and I failed."

"Damar, you weren't to know my father would do this." Ziyal tried to comfort him. "Raina told me something that Garak told her."

"What was that?" Kira asked.

"He said, "Women that Dukat claims to love, normally end up dead." It was true for my mother and it maybe true for Raina. It was true for my little sister." Damar and Kira looked at Ziyal in horror. "She believes that Cora was killed."

Barely a second went by before Damar stormed out of the med bay, full of fury and murderous intent.

He stormed to the cells with Kira in hot pursuit. "Damar, what are you doing?"

"To stop those mines from detonating prematurely." He growled.

They headed to the cells where Rom, Leeta and Quark were being held. "What's going on?" Quark asked, both terrified and confused.

"We are going to organise a little gift for those Dominion reinforcements." Kira said drolly as Damar ordered the Jem'Hadar soldiers to open the cells.

* * *

The Federation forces pressed on despite being outnumbered. They had taken losses but so had the Dominion forces. Sisko's belief in their success had started to wane but he ignored it. Failure wasn't an option.

"Captain Sisko?" The chief called out.

"What is it, Chief?"

"I'm sensing four hundred ships on sensors."

"Hail the lead ship." Sisko smirked. "I'm glad the cavalry has arrived."

Admiral John Cavendish appeared on screen. _"I could have brought more ships, but I was in a hurry."_

"Any word on the USS Colchester?"

" _They aren't far behind. The Romulans have been patching up the rest of the ship on the go."_

"We'll be sure to make sure we don't have too much fun without them."

" _Leave some for the Romulans, Ben. They are very angry with the Dominion. Cavendish out."_

"Captain Sisko to all ships. The cavalry has arrived."

"Captain. It seems that a Cardassian squadron has broken flank to engage with Admiral Cavendish's fleet." Said Garak.

"That's our opening." Jadzia remarked.

"Push forward."

* * *

"Sir. The sensor is picking up four hundred ships entering the sector." A Glinn reported to Dukat.

"Send a squadron to deal with them." Dukat barked.

"Weyoun, it's time we used our advantage."

"Hail the Defiant." Weyoun demanded politely. "Captain Sisko, this foolishness only result in the execution of Captain Cavendish."

Sisko caught Dukat's reaction to Weyoun's threat. So, Dukat didn't know about Raina's abduction. _"I apologise, but we both know that you have been trying unsuccessfully to extract information from Raina. She might already be dead, if she's not she soon will be, and she wouldn't want us walking away from this fight."_

The connection to Sisko had been hijacked and the image of Admiral Cavendish appeared on screen. He wore a look of burning hatred.

" _So you are the odious piece of shit that murdered my daughter and granddaughter."_ He sneered.

Weyoun blinked rapidly at the insult. "And you would be?"

" _Your worst fucking nightmare."_ John cut the comm instantly.

"Dukat, go to the cells and get the Human." Weyoun ordered. "They wont surrender if they think she's dead."

* * *

Damar was silent as he led the group to the main computer.

"Kira, what's wrong with him?" Quark whispered.

"They hurt Raina and possibly killed Cora." Kira replied angrily.

Quark's nonchalant demeanour changed. Raina was a friend of his and he adored little Cora. "I want to be there when he slaps that look off Weyoun's face."

Kira pulled on Damar's arm to stop him. "Damar, you should be with Raina. She needs you."

He conceded to Kira's point. "Do not fail, Major."

Damar left the group and headed to the med bay to be with his love and child. He didn't care what happened to him anymore. He didn't care about Cardassia, the Dominion or the Federation bearing down on them. All he cared about at that moment was about his little family. His heart broke at the thought of little Cora. She may not have been his biologically, but the father in him wanted to cry out in pain at the thought of losing her. As he turned the corner he saw Dukat coming towards him. "Did you know?" He demanded.

"Did I know what?"

"Did you know they took, Raina?" Damar clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch him.

"I've only just found out." Dukat dismissed Damar's anger. "I need to take her to the control room."

"Dukat, we are friends but remember when I said to you, if it meant I had to choose between you, Raina would win every time?"

"I remember it vaguely."

"I meant it. I'll kill anyone who gets near her and that includes you." Damar left Dukat in the corridor, heading back to Raina.

Damar entered the room to find Raina on the bed asleep and Ziyal by her side stroking her hair. "How is she?" Damar asked as he moved to the other side, kissing her gently.

"She's stable and the labour is still going." Ziyal smiled at Raina as she pulled a blanket up around her. "The doctor gave her something to help her sleep through the first part of the labour."

"Has she said anything?"

"She howled and screamed about Cora. That's why the doctor sedated her."

Raina quietly cried out in pain. "Zi…."

"Shhh, I'm here." She soothed Raina until she fell asleep again. "I heard you and my father discussing her many times. I asked him if I could meet her and he just refused. She was right."

"Right about what?"

"She said, he could only see his own ambition." Tears slipped down her face. "We were only props that made him look better to others."

The silence settled between them as they focused on Raina. "Do you love her?" Ziyal asked quickly.

It took Damar by surprise. He'd never allowed himself to think about it. "Yes, I do."

* * *

Weyoun and the Changeling watched as the Federation tried to gain a foothold. But they weren't worried. They had reinforcements coming and the minefield was seconds away from deactivating.

"We'll let them have their moment. Once our reinforcements arrive, it'll be all over." Weyoun preened arrogantly.

"Sir, the wormhole is opening." A Glinn told him, alarm in his voice.

"But the minefield is still active."

Everyone watched in horror as the reinforcements were slowly destroyed by the mines. Only a few dozen ships made it out intact, but they knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the Federation advance.

"Weyoun, fifty Federation ships have broken the blockade. They are heading this way."

Weyoun clapped his hands together. "It's time to start packing."

"Tell the fleet to retreat back to Cardassian space." The Changeling ordered.

* * *

Raina grunted in pain as another contraction hit.

The Bajoran nurse was going to be the one to deliver the baby as the doctor left as soon as the evacuation was announced. "Ok, Raina. You are fully dilated now so when you feel another contraction, you can push."

"Ok." She breathed out. She looked at Damar who hadn't let go of her hand since she woke up. "Don't leave me, Corat." She pleaded.

He chuckled, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course I won't leave you."

"Here it comes." She squeezed the hands of Damar and Ziyal as she push herself through the pain. "They're getting stronger."

"Ok, I can see the head. You are doing very well." The Nurse encouraged.

"I had forgotten how bad the back pain was." Raina chuckled.

"Gul Damar, why don't get on the bed behind Raina to brace her back."

Damar nodded as he carefully got into the bed behind her, removing his outer armour so she wouldn't have to lean against it. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her cheek.

Another stronger contraction hit her and pushed down as hard as she could.

"Ok, the head is crowning. Ziyal I'll need your assistance." Ziyal nodded as she grabbed a blanket, moving down near Raina's feet. "Ok, Raina. Just more big push and she'll be out."

"I love you, Raina." Damar whispered in her ear.

Tears slipped down her face as they kissed. "I love you, too."

She pushed down harder than before until she heard an angry cry coming from her new-born baby. Damar helped her pull her gown down so the nurse could put the baby on her chest. Ziyal duly laid a blanket over the baby to keep her warm.

"Hi Casey." Raina whispered, kissing her forehead. "We've been waiting to meet you."

"She's perfect." Damar caressed his new-born daughter's head. "Just like her mother."

* * *

Ziyal left the med bay to greet Garak as she knew the Defiant was about to dock. Her father called her from behind, but she didn't turn back to him.

Dukat caught up with her and pulled on her arm to turn her to him. "It's time to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She spat. "You are a despicable man."

"How can you say that to me?" Dukat was genuinely surprised that she would talk to him that way.

"Your ambitions and selfishness not only got my mother killed, but you also nearly got Raina killed. But the worst part of all is that you may have got my little sister killed." Ziyal was so angry that she had been so blind to what her father really was. "Kira was right; you are toxic to anyone you meet."

"I didn't know that they planned to attack Raina's ship."

"No, but I've seen the messages that you sent to the Dominion. You were willing to hand Raina and Cora over to them, knowing it would be a death sentence." Ziyal huffed out a breath. "Garak told Raina something once. "Women Dukat claims to love, usually ends up dead." But that's not quite true. "You just lose women you claim to love because you don't actually know how to love anyone but you."

Dukat watched as Ziyal ran away from him, his world grumbling around his feet. He lost against the Federation. Lost his lover, all of his children had turned on him. He had nothing left but the sting of failure.

* * *

The USS Colchester docked as the station to deliver an important person. Commander Surmak exited the dock carrying Cora in his arms.

"We go?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, we go to see your mama." He told her. The joy in her eyes made him want to cry. "She'll be so happy to see you, little Captain."

"Qwick, qwick."

On the way, he encountered the crew of the Defiant. "Captain Sisko. Glad to see you in one piece."

"And you, Commander."

"Are you going to the med bay?" He asked everyone. "I heard the good news."

The crew of the Defiant rushed ahead to get to the med bay. When they arrived, they saw Damar feeding his daughter. Casey looked up at her father adoringly as Damar looked at her absolutely smitten by his new baby.

Raina's father and brother's arrived seconds later.

"Dad." Raina cried out. "Cora's gone."

"Shhhhh." He soothed. "She's fine."

Raina turned to the door as it opened. Surmak entered holding Cora in his arms.

"Mama!" As soon as Cora saw her mother, she wriggled in Surmak's arms, desperate to get to her. Within moments, she was swept up in her mother's loving in embrace. Cora looked up at mother to see the tears streaming down her face. She wiped the tears away with a little hand. "Mama's sad?"

Raina laughed, pulling Cora back into her arms. "No, baby girl. I'm very happy."

Cora sat properly in her mother's lap and Damar brought Casey over, propping her in Raina's arms as she rested on Cora's legs.

"What do think, Cora?" Raina asked.

"She pwetty baby." Cora cooed.

"She is pretty isn't she, Cora." Damar run his hand through her curls, giving her a kiss on the head. He felt like he could breathe again now Raina had both her girls. He knew Casey would look just like Cora. They were both mini Raina's.

Casey let out a cry, but Cora caressed her head. "Shhh, baby." She soothed, and Casey went back to sleep.

Emotions filled the room. Relief, exhaustion, happiness. Casey's birth had overshadowed what they had all been through and it was what everyone needed.

Hours later, Raina had settled back into her old cabin. Both girls had long fell asleep, leaving Raina and Damar alone.

"I have to leave." It pained Damar to say it, but he had to go.

"I know." Raina kissed him gently. "Cardassia needs you more than we do. But you need to promise me one thing."

"Anything." He pulled her into his arms, not knowing when he get to hold her again.

"Don't let this be the last time we ever hold each other." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'll hold you again. I promise you that."


	9. Chapter 9

Damar sat at his desk, drinking Kanar as he studied the latest picture for Raina and the girls. They had both changed since he last saw them two months ago. Cora was looking a bit less baby like and Casey had developed the same big, happy grin that her older sister had.

He tugged out the necklace that she had given him and clutched it in his hand. He missed them so much that only Kanar and being with his son numbed it.

He hated what he had become, that he was failing as a leader. He had become a puppet for the Dominion, and he didn't know how to fight back.

Raina was never far from his mind but didn't even know how he could even look at a picture of her without feeling like he betrayed her. After everything they put her through, and he was still working for them.

He would make it right. He had to if he wanted to have a future with her.

The door to his office opened and his wife, Niala walked in. "Corat, what's wrong? You seem distant."

He looked at her, his eyes haunted. "I need to confess something."

"What is it?" She asked as she perched on his desk.

"I fell in love with another woman."

Niala wasn't entirely surprised by the confession. The marriage, while good, was mere convenience. They didn't love each and never had, but they cared about each other. "So, who is this woman?"

"Remember the woman Dukat was obsessed with?"

"The Human?" Now, that did surprise her.

"Her name is Raina." He sighed just saying her name.

Niala caught a glimpse of a picture and moved to get a better view of the screen. "She's beautiful." She understood why Dukat and her husband were so smitten. "Which baby is yours?"

"The little one, Casey." He pointed at the screen. "The older one, Cora is Dukat's daughter."

"No one would believe that Cardassians and Humans make such beautiful children. It helps that they look so much like their mother."

"I want to be released from our marriage contract." He felt guilty for saying it, but he wanted to be with Raina.

"That is fortunate, because I would like to be too."

"We'll need to sort arrangements for Cadim, and I'd make sure you were taken care of."

"My new man has means so I only expect you to maintain your relationship with Cadim." Niala knew it wouldn't be easy for them with Damar's career, but they would make it work. "Does she know about Cadim?"

"She does and she'd never expect me to leave Cadim. In fact she would be ashamed of me if I did that."

"Can I meet her?"

"When it's safe for her to come to Cardassia. I'm sure she would like to meet you." Damar's hopeful face fell. "Niala, I'm going to stir things up with the Dominion and I need you and Cadim to go into hiding. There is room for this new man of yours too."

"If you think it's necessary. But please be careful, Corat. You have children who need you."

* * *

Niala walked through the markets, aiming for a stall that sold things for babies. To show that she had no hard feelings about Damar ending their marriage, she decided to buy something for his new daughter and her sister.

"Niala, haven't seen you in a while." A voice came from behind her.

She turned to see Athra, Dukat's wife standing behind her. Niala noted that she didn't look as regal as she once did. She guessed that Athra was still adjusting after leaving Dukat for bringing home his half Bajoran love child. "Athra, how have you been?"

"Things are getting better. You?"

"Corat and I are getting divorced." Niala said so matter of fact. "He's in love with someone else, like I am."

"I'm glad that you are happy with that." Athra stopped and pursed her lips as if she were thinking. "Have you heard anything from my husband?"

Niala shook her head. "I don't think Corat knows where he is."

Athra sensed that she was hiding something. "What is it, Niala?"

"Dukat had another child with a Human woman. A Starfleet officer." She could sense Athra's hurt. Damar had his affairs but Niala was fine with that, and she had hers too, but Athra genuinely loved Dukat and he hurt her repeatedly. "From what I learned from Corat, Skrain was playing this woman and planned to hand over her and the child to the Dominion. This woman learned what he was planning to do and left. Skrain also told her some horrific lies about your marriage."

"So he hasn't met this child?"

"I believe not. From what I gathered, she cut off all contact with him." Niala knew that Raina must have been a determined woman. Dukat had collected women like trophies and they all blindly adored him, but it seems that Raina had a boundaries and refused to let them be breached. "She's beautiful little girl and her mother is very beautiful."

"Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't enough. Then I realised that nothing would ever be enough for him."

"No, it wouldn't." Niala agreed. "He only ever loved himself. It was never a reflection on you."

"Thank you for saying that Niala. I should go."

"Take care, Athra."

Niala wondered if it would help Athra to meet Raina as well, as she too was treated badly by Dukat.

* * *

Damar roamed around Headquarters, getting increasingly frustrated by Weyoun's indifference to Cardassian lives. He cracked up a bottle of whiskey that had been a gift from Raina and poured himself a glass. He only drunk the whiskey when he wanted to be reminded of his time with Raina on that unknown planet.

The door to Headquarters opened and revealed someone that Damar hadn't expected to see. "Dukat?"

"Hello, Damar."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you, old friend." Dukat approached the desk and pour himself some whiskey. He had developed a taste for it when he was in a relationship with Raina. He caught a glimpse of the very woman in a picture on the desk, with two little girls. He picked it up and sighed mournfully. He couldn't stop himself from thinking would she still be his if he didn't go down the path he did. Would he have fathered the youngest instead of Damar? "I'm glad those girls look like their mother."

"Why did you try to give them to Dominion?" Damar had always wondered why Dukat had agreed to it.

Dukat shrugged his shoulders. "I was so obsessed with power that I convinced myself that Raina would forgive me for it. In my haste I forgot that Raina can be very unforgiving."

"It would have been a death sentence."

"Yes, I know." Dukat couldn't mistake the disgust on Damar's face. "Did you know she was gang raped by three Cardassians?"

Damar nodded. "She told me."

"Did she tell you how violent it was? How they raped her for days, nearly beating her to death? Or the fact that she was in a coma for 3 months, only to wake to find out that she was pregnant? She lost the baby not long after." Dukat poured more whiskey and downed it in one. "She developed a sex addiction to Cardassian men after that or that was the first story. It turns out that she had sex with Cardassians for information because she wanted revenge on those men."

"Is there a point to this, Dukat?"

"She's a Federation spy."

A stream of unbridled laughter suddenly burst out of Damar. "You sound like Weyoun."

"Did I say something amusing?"

"If she's a spy, then she's losing her touch." He poured himself another drink. Then he saw in Dukat's eyes the truth of what he was saying. "You still love her?"

"She's a hard woman to get over." Dukat admitted. "I made a foolish mistake and now I'm paying the price."

"You didn't make just one mistake; you made several mistakes."

"I will win her back eventually; you don't have to like it."

Damar couldn't believe the arrogance of his friend. After all the things he did to Raina and he still believed he could get her back. "Dukat, we are friends, and I will remain loyal to you, but my stance regarding Raina is unchanged. If I have to kill you to protect her then I will."

"I respect that stance and I will adopt a similar one." Dukat put his glass down on the desk and placed the picture next to it. "I should go. I will return in time. I have something to discuss with you."

Damar nodded to his friend. It had pained Damar to think about it but had a premonition that Dukat would die by his hand. It's not something he wanted but Dukat was risk to Raina and the children, so he may not have an option.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dukat's hand closed around her throat and his face was millimetres from hers, teeth bared, and face contorted with anger. "I told you before, Raina. I don't want you talking to that doctor."_

" _I'm sorry." She cried._

" _Get on the bed." He growled._

_Raina dejectedly did as she was told. She knew what was coming and she accepted her fate. She felt that hand on the back her neck and her clothes being torn….._

Raina woke up with a start, breathing heavily and skin covered in a sheen of sweat. That feeling of shame engulfed her, and she sobbed uncontrollably. Ever since the Dominion had abducted her, she had the nightmares on a nightly basis.

She never told anyone about the abuse that she suffered at the hands of Dukat. They had a good relationship once, but something changed. He turned into a man that she was terrified of.

She looked at the time and decided to see if Kira was awake. She needed to talk to someone before she crumbled. She tapped her combadge. "Captain Cavendish to Commander Kira."

"Kira here." Came the sleepy reply.

"Are you busy, Kira. I need someone to talk to."

Kira must have picked up the emotion in Raina as she was at her door in seconds. "Are you ok, Raina. You've been crying."

Raina slumped down on her sofa, her head in her hands. "I need to confess something."

"What?" Kira joined her on the sofa.

"I lied about Dukat trying to sell me out to the Dominion."

Kira rubbed her friends back. "Why?"

"I needed to get away and couldn't face the truth." Raina summoned up the courage to look at her. "He raped me."

Kira felt like she had been slapped around the face. "How many times?"

"I don't know." Raina wiped her tears away. "He changed after he found Ziyal. There was a lot of jealousy towards Julian." She felt sick to her stomach. "The last time was when I just found out I was pregnant. I had to go and see Julian. Dukat went insane and I told him I was pregnant, and he said he didn't care."

Kira pulled Raina into her arms, holding her while she sobbed. "Does Damar know any of this?"

Raina pulled herself upright and shook her head. "Just telling you makes me want to die inside. I lied to everyone and I'm scared they'll hate me."

"He abused you, Raina and after everything you've been through already, no one is going to judge you for trying to get away."

"When Damar got me on the shuttle, I was ready to kill him, so I didn't have to see Dukat again." She felt guilty for thinking about killing Damar, but she couldn't face Dukat. "I have a regular dream where I'm in a dark cave and Dukat has his hands around my neck, slowly choking the life out of me."

"I wish you had told me. I could have helped."

"I nearly did, and I nearly told Garak, but I just couldn't get the words out. Every time I tried I felt like I was going to be sick."

"Raina, when you go back to your ship, you need to promise me that you'll tell your Counsellor."

Raina nodded. "I had to tell someone before it ate me from the inside out."

"I'm pleased that you trusted me with this."

"Please don't tell anyone else." Raina pleaded.

"I won't." Kira reassured her as she stood up. "You should tell Damar."

When Kira left, Raina felt that the burden that she felt had been taken from her shoulders. It was a relief to not have to hold in all that pain.

* * *

Damar waited down a quiet alley for his friend Gul Rusot to arrive. It was time for him to rise up against the Dominion, but he needed help to do it. Finally, Rusot arrived with company. "Took your time, Sigol."

"Don't whine, Corat. It's beneath you."

"I've made the arrangements. We are going to launch an attack on Rondac III."

"Are you mad?" Gul Seskal.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Damar asked but was his question was met with silence. "We need soldiers to carry this off."

"Leave that to me." Rusot replied.

"This is just the first strike against the Dominion." Damar warned. "We have given too much and given nothing in return. Are we all in agreement that this is necessary?"

"We are with you on this, Corat." Rusot and the others agreed.

"Good. I'll contact you when it's time to go."

Rusot waited for the others to leave before he questioned Damar about his information on Rondac III. "Can you trust the information?"

"Yes?" Damar replied quickly. "It is from a reliable source. She would never let me down."

"Who is it?"

"The mother of my daughters." He smiled proudly as he thought of Raina and the girls. "You may have heard of Captain Raina Cavendish?"

"Isn't that the woman, Dukat was obsessed with?" Damar nodded. "How did you become her latest Cardassian?"

"It's a long story."

"I hope she's good in bed." Rusot remarked with a smirk as he walked away.

"You don't know the half of it." Damar replied with a smug grin.

* * *

Raina had barely been back on her ship for more than a week when she had to ask her crew for a massive favour.

She had recently discovered some intel on Rondac III that could cause Damar and his resistance members to lose their lives. That wasn't something she could allow to happen.

She paced the meeting room as she waited for her Bajoran crew members to arrive. She has summoned them to ask them for permission to aid the Cardassians. Yes, she could order them, but out of respect for her Bajoran crew, she wanted their permission.

More than a dozen Bajorans entered the meeting room, including the first officer, Commander Surmak. "All Bajorans accounted for, Captain." Surmak quipped, but when he saw her face, his smirk fell. "What is it, Raina?"

"I have something I need to ask all of you." Raina sighed as she took a sip of her cup of tea. "The Cardassians need help. I'm asking you out of respect because of the history between Cardassia and Bajor. If just one of you says no, then I'll understand and I'll go it alone."

"What exactly do they need help with?" Asked a Bajoran crewman.

"They are going to strike against the Dominion, and I need to be there."

Surmak could see the fear in her eyes and he knew there was a deeper reason for her wanting to help. He approached her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to tell us the real reason?"

Raina clutched his hand and fought back the tears. "I need to be there for the girl's father. I love him and I can't let him die."

"That's all we need to know."

A young crewman stepped forward. "Permission to speak?"

"Granted." Surmak nodded.

"I speak for not just us Bajorans but for all of the crew." He began. "While we may not ever claim to like Cardassians, we do trust your judgement."

The others in the room murmured in agreement. "We appreciate you asking us, but we are Starfleet. If our Captain needs us, we are there." Said a Lieutenant.

"Thank you." Raina was grateful for her crew and she would find a way to reward them.

The USS Colchester carefully entered Cardassian space, using a small Nebula near Rondac III to hide them from enemy ship sensors. They released a probe to settle near some floating rocks, in hope Damar's ship would investigate it.

As predict, a small vessel scanned the probe. Raina just hoped that Damar would understand the message inside.

"What is it?" Damar asked.

"A probe, Damar. Federation by the looks of it." Gul Ekoor replied. "There's an audio stream attached."

"Play it." Damar listened as a gentle vocal humming played. He recognised the tune and then he realised what it was. "Ekoor, fly us into that Nebula."

"What is it?" Rusot asked.

"My reliable source has arrived to give us a hand."

Raina smiled when the shuttle entered the Nebula. "Hail them, Ensign Grimes." Raina stood up and moved closer to the view screen. "And what are you up to?"

"Waiting for our troops to arrive." In second, all of things he'd like to do to Raina flashed through his mind. If only he could get on her ship.

"We need to discuss your little jaunt to Rondac III. Why don't you come aboard?"

"That would agreeable."

Barely twenty minutes later, Raina was pinned against a wall and the rock solid Cardassian body of Damar. Clothes were pawed at in a desperate bid to get them off between hungry kisses. So caught in a lustful haze they were, the ship could have been collapsing around them and they wouldn't have noticed.

They collapsed together in a tangled heap on the sofa of her cabin, shedding items of clothing on the way. Raina was drowning in Damar as his lips teased at the skin of neck and chest. His hand caressed her shoulder and come to a rest on her neck.

Raina gasped suddenly as she felt the squeeze around her neck. When she pushed Damar up slightly so she could see him, she froze in fear. It wasn't Damar, it was Dukat. She used all her strength to push him off and fled to the bathroom, vomiting violently before collapsing on the floor.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, like Dukat's hands were still around her throat. She vomited again. With a shaky hand, she reached up and grabbed a cloth from the sink so she could wipe the sweat from her face.

Damar rushed into the bathroom to find her slumped on the floor, breathing heavily and sweating. "Raina, what's wrong?" He asked as he knelt to the floor beside her.

Fear blazed through Raina like a wildfire, but she had to face it. She couldn't keep living with the burden of keeping Dukat's abuse a secret. "Corat, I'm going to talk, and I need you to not say anything until I've finished. Can you do that?"

Corat sat properly beside her. "I can."

"When you got me on that shuttle to take me back to Dukat, I was moments away from incapacitating you. I could have killed you if I meant I didn't have to see that "man" again." She tugged at the cloth in her hands, focusing on that rather than summoning up the courage to look at Damar. "The first time he raped me, I felt like I imagined the whole thing. It didn't feel real. He was so full of apologies and he cried on his knees, begging me forgiveness. Like a fool, I forgave him."

"He got insanely jealous of Julian and forbade me from ever speaking to him. If he ever saw me near him, he'd beat and rape me." Tears slipped down her face. "I tried anything I could to get off the station when I knew he'd be there."

"The last time he raped me, I had just found out I was pregnant." Her hands immediately went to her throat. "I had to go to Julian to get it confirmed and Dukat saw us hugging. He was so angry, I really believed that he would kill me. When I told him that I was pregnant, he said "I don't care."

"I had to get away from him. I couldn't let him be around Cora, so I faked the messages about him selling me out to the Dominion. It was easier than dealing with the shame of what he had done to me." Raina rested her head against her knees and waited for Damar to speak.

Damar couldn't form the words in his head. He had admired Dukat and treated him as both a friend and mentor. Who was he really? He looked at the woman he was in love with and it hurt. She cowered, scared and vulnerable. He couldn't change the past, but he could give her what she clearly needed, love and support. He grabbed her robe down from its hook and wrapped it around her half naked from before pulling her into his arms. "I won't let him hurt you again, Raina. Anything it takes to keep you safe."

"I want to hold my babies." She whispered.

"Get someone to bring them here."

A few minutes later, the teacher arrived with both girls. Cora squealed excitedly when she saw Damar. "Dada." With the speed a bullet, she sprinted towards him and was immediately swept up into his arms.

"Hello, my little troublemaker. Did you miss me?" Damar kissed Cora's chubby cheeks, making her squeal with delight. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh huh." Cora wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. "Miss you."

"Can I give your sister a cuddle?"

"Ok." Cora waited until she was put down before she tried to climb up on the sofa with a toy, eventually able to do it.

Damar took his youngest in his arms, before sitting down beside Cora. He kissed both girls on the head, happy to be back with them, even if it was just a brief visit.

Raina watched Damar played with the girls. She had worried about the future when she would have to be honest with Cora about her true parentage, but she hoped that Damar's fatherly love would be mean Cora didn't feel like she had missed out. They made a happy family and eventually Damar's son, Cadim would be sat with them to complete the picture.


	11. Chapter 11

Raina settled on her sofa with her coffee and a book, having finally convinced Cora and Casey to settle down for the night. It seemed both girls had conspired together to make downtime almost impossible for Raina. Fortunately, Damar had been available for a bed time story.

He quiet time was interrupted by the door chime. "Come in." She called out.

Commander Surmak entered carrying a bottle of something and two glasses. "It's not a birthday if I don't get to share at least one drink with my Captain."

Raina stifled a laughter, as she took the glass of amber liquid that he handed her. "Dilan, what are you wearing?" He stood there with the most ridiculous pyjamas, pink with yellow dots.

"Don't ask, Raina." He sighed, sitting down beside her with his own drink in hand. "Are the girls ok?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "Corat called to read them a bedtime story."

"Can I ask you something?" He angled himself towards her and rested an arm on the back of the sofa.

"Of course."

"What is the deal with you two?"

Raina huffed out a quick breath. "It's complicated. We love each other, but he's married, and our careers pull us in different directions."

"Is it an open relationship?"

"I'm not entirely sure how to define our relationship. We've never discussed it."

"Don't you get lonely?" He moved an inch closer to her.

"I do, but I've done the relationship thing several times before and it all ended badly." She didn't realise how close he had gotten until she could feel his breath on her face. Dilan was an absolute beauty to look at. He was tall, dark haired, dark eyes and he had a voice like dripping honey.

"What about sex?" He inched his face closer to hers, her lips just a millimetre from his. "Don't you miss sex?"

"I miss feeling loved." She said quietly.

Surmak pulled away, seeing for the first time just how vulnerable she really was. She carried a lot of hurt and mistrust. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to add another burden to the ones she already carried. If he kissed her, they'd have to acknowledge crossing that Captain/Commander boundary and he didn't think she was ready for that. "You have a crew of over 150 people who love you, Raina. You don't need to pretend with me."

"I wonder, Dilan if there's something better out there for me and my girls. I've dreamed of having what my parents had, but every time I think I may have the right man, he turns into a monster. Sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of love."

Surmak wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Raina nodded. "Yes."

"When you see this Cardassian again, find out where you really stand with him. Is there a future or not? If you conclude there isn't, then draw the line in the sand and move on from him."

Raina sat up and dried her tears. "You're right, Dilan. I need a conclusion to that chapter before I can turn to the next one."

"If he doesn't choose you, then he's a fool." He caressed her face, kissing her on the forehead. "Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow's a new day."

The USS Colchester had been diverted from its current mission to run aid to Lissepia. The Dominion had seen fit to attack Lissepians and it didn't make sense to the Federation. Lissepia had always been favourable to the Cardassians, even running trade for them. It didn't make sense for the Dominion to attack them. Raina suspected that there was more going on.

Raina gathered the away team including Surmak, deciding to take the shuttle down to the planet so the Colchester could make an exit if it needed to.

Surmak piloted the shuttle down to worst hit area. When they got their feet on the ground, they saw the extent of the damage.

"Ok, we'll split into teams and head for a quadrant of the city each. Our job to search for survivors and help any way we can. Everyone equipped?"

"Aye Ma'am." They confirmed in sync.

Both Captain and Commander headed off together to search the rubble.

"Captain, I'm getting a single life sign in that building."

"Could it be Dominion?"

"No, scanner indicates a Cardassian."

They entered a building that was barely standing. The sound of crying echoed through the destruction. Surmak pointed the way to Raina and she rush ahead towards the source of the crying.

Raina's heart broke when she saw a small boy sobbing over the body of a woman. She knelt down beside the woman and could see that the woman had been executed. She caressed the child on the head, just letting them cry. After a while, the crying got quieter. "Hey, sweetie. What's your name?" When the child looked up, she immediately recognised him. He looked just like his father.

"Cadim." He said quietly, as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Hi, Cadim. I'm Raina, a friend of your dad." She soothed. "I can take you to him."

"What about my mother?"

Raina looked around at Surmak. "This is my friend, Dilan. He'll look after your mum."

Cadim nodded sadly and allowed Raina to carry him out of the building. "Soldiers came."

Raina could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She knew what it was like to lose a mother in a violent way. "I know, sweetheart."

"Mother hid me when they came. I heard her scream and she….."

"Shhhhhh." Raina held him tight. "Don't think about. Think about all the good times you had with her."

Raina and Cadim transported back to the ship as she wanted him away from that scene as quick as possible. She took him back to her cabin after the doctor had check him over. She had originally planned to go back planet side to search for more survivors, but Cadim had refused to let her go, so Commander Surmak took over the effort.

Fortunately, Cora and Casey seemed to distract him from his sadness. He played with both girls patiently and happily. He naturally queried their obvious Cardassian heritage, but Raina didn't reveal too much information. However, she felt like that he knew more than he let on.. It was Damar's decision to tell Cadim that he had a half-sister.

Once the search operation had finished, a course was set to Vanden Prime, where the resistance headquarters was located.

Raina beamed down to the planet as she had done before. She walked through the base to the main room where several resistance members had gathered. "Where's Corat?"

Rusot turned to her, giving her a look that she couldn't decipher, nor did she want to. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have information for him." She threw Rusot an angry glare.

"He's busy with a woman." He smirked.

Raina wordlessly streamed walked past all of them into the office that he had used. She walked in and saw him on a sofa looking very cosy with a Cardassian woman. "You can fuck off, now." She hissed. At least the question on where she stood was answered.

The woman looked at Damar, but he was frozen at the sight of Raina. "Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Nothing to this piece of shit." Raina growled. "Now fuck off before I break that pretty face."

The woman reluctantly left and Damar stood up. "Raina, I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly not." She bit. "Back to your old habits I see."

Damar squirmed. "That wasn't what you thought it was."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Damar." She repulsed at how much he sounded like Dukat. "I was planning to ask you where our relationship was heading. In the bin seems to be the answer."

"It was the guys idea; I didn't want any part of it." He muttered quickly.

She bark out a harsh laugh. "You sound just like, Dukat. Never take responsibility for your own decisions. While I'm raising two daughters on my own, you are fucking all the whores Cardassia has to offer. The worst thing about it is, I'm not even surprised. I should never have expected you to be different."

"I haven't slept with any of them yet." Damar shouted angrily in his defence.

"Yet so you clearly had intent." She snapped. "Anyway, your son is alive and well on my ship. You're welcome."

Damar followed her through the base back to the main room, unable to get her to stop. He grabbed her arm and forcefully turned her around. He knew he had gone too far when she looked at him through wide, terrified eyes as if she expected him to hit her. "I'm sorry." He was in a muddle knowing his son was alive.

Raina left quickly, beaming back to her ship, trying to hold herself together before she fell apart in front of everyone. Fortunately, all three children were asleep when she got back to her cabin. She ran herself a bath and climbed in. Within seconds of hitting the water, heartbroken sobs escaped her. She chided herself mentally over and over about how much a mess she was. If Starfleet Command knew of her declining mental health she would be relieved of command and forced into a treatment programme.

Damar had somehow convinced Commander Surmak to let him onboard to see his son and Raina. He hurt her, and stupidly try to blame others for what he had done. While he never even so much as touched any of those women, he still allowed them to come and only he was to blame for that.

He entered the cabin, going into the girls room to check on them. He saw his son spread out and snoring on the spare bed. He wanted nothing more than immediately wrap himself around his son, but he decided to leave him to sleep.

He stepped into the bathroom to see Raina curled up into a ball in the bath. He shed his uniform and climbed into the bath with her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Raina and I'm trying to be the kind of man you deserve. I need to know what you need from me."

She rest her head on his shoulder. "I need you to show up when I need you to, like I'll show up for you."

"You saved my son." He moved her so he could look at her properly, caressing her face. "You will never know just how much I appreciate you for that."

A shrill cry from the girls room interrupted their heart to heart. Raina climbed out of the bath and quickly wrapped a robe around herself before going into their room. Just as got to the half open door, she heard Cadim talking to Casey.

"Shush, baby sister." He soothed.

It took Raina by surprise, and she wondered if Damar's wife told him about her and the girls. She walked into the room. "Go back to bed, sweetheart. I'll sort her out."

"Mother and father told me about you." He told her suddenly. "Mother said you'd be kind to me."

"Am I kind to you?" She asked as she picked up Casey to settle her back down.

He nodded as he climbed into bed. Damar climbed in with him to give him a cuddle. "I missed you, father."

"I missed you too, my boy."

At some in the night, Damar had left the girls room and climbed into bed with Raina. She didn't know that he had told his wife and son about her, nor about the girls. He seemed to take it well. Whatever his mother told him must have been favourable. He was a little distant from Raina but seemed to like her and she was happy to nurture that relationship into her parental role if that was needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rusot objected to the presence of the Human around the Resistance base. She had been a regular sight and the soldiers were witness to many intimate moments between their leader and the Human.

Some of them tried to object but Damar quickly shut their objections down. In fact, he wouldn't even entertain their protests. They couldn't offer a real reason for their objections beyond the fact that she was Starfleet. He quickly pointed out that Starfleet and the Federation came to the Resistance aid when didn't have to.

Rusot though, kept going with his protests to the point that he brought it up several times a day. "She's using you, Damar. Why are you so blind to that?"

Damar sighed. "Not again."

"She's making you run around after her and you just go along with it."

"Enough!" Damar shouted. "I am fed up with you bad mouthing the mother of my children. She saved my son. She gave us vital information."

"She has you trapped, just like she did with Dukat."

Damar angrily stormed towards Rusot, angrily jabbing a finger towards him. "Do not mention that name to me again." He snarled. "Anymore comments about Raina and I'll send you back to the Dominion myself.

Damar walked into his temporary office to see Raina perched on his desk, carefully studying the maps of a Breen facility on Kelvas Prime. She looked deep in thought, like she was formulating a plan. Watching how she worked was one of his favourite things to do because she looked so beautiful and natural when she did it. She was logical, thoughtful and clever when she came to planning and he was happy to concede to her plans.

He moved quietly behind and quickly wrapped his arms around her, making her jump but an unbidden laughter escape her mouth. "You look devilishly beautiful when you wear that scheming face." He kissed her bare shoulder and slid a hand under her uniform vest.

"I'm always devilishly beautiful, Corat."

"Oh, I know." He moved in front of her to get a better view. She wore her uniform skirt that had ridden up her thighs and knee high black boots. She only wore it when she came to see him. She claimed it was only for him, but he suspected that she did it just annoy Rusot. "So, have you formulated a plan?"

She hopped down from the desk and approached a small table to pour them both a drink. "Nearly. Shall I open the whiskey?"

Damar nodded. "Raina, can we talk?"

Raina gulped down a glass of whiskey. The look on his face made her nervous. "Sounds ominous."

"Not like that, beautiful." He sat down on a sofa and patted the seat next to him. "Just come and sit with me."

Raina sat down next to him, angling her body towards him, giving him his drink. "What's on your mind?"

"Have you thought about what will happen after this is all over?" He asked as he swirled the whiskey around in the glass.

"In what way?"

"Us." He downed his drink. "I love you, Raina. I hope you know that."

"I've come to that conclusion, yes."

"I want to know if you could see us married?"

Raina's heart thumped excitedly. It was then she came to the realisation that they'd never really discussed how they truly felt about each other. She took the empty glass from his hand, placing it on a table before straddling his lap. "Corat, I've given my heart to three men in my life. First time it was broken, then it's was broken even more." She ran her fingers down his neck scales and pressed her forehead against his. "Then I met the love of life and he healed me, no matter how hard I made it for him."

"I want to make us official, Raina." He kissed her tenderly, caressing the side of her face. "Promise me, we will find a way for us to live as a family. I can't go months without seeing you and our children. It hurts too much."

"We'll find a way, Corat. I want to go to sleep at night knowing I'll wake up to you in the morning." She returned his kiss, letting it linger. It was strange to consider, a stable life and a family. She'd been chasing after life for so long she really hadn't stopped to think about what happened after she ran out of things to occupy her time and thoughts. What would it be like to wake up next to the same person every day and know they would always be there? What would it be like to have a house full of children and laughter and life that she created? The more she thought about it the more she enjoyed the idea, and even briefly toyed with the notion of getting a jump start on that tonight with Damar but stopped herself. There would be a time and place for all of that. " _A future_." She mused. " _What a thrilling idea_."

Damar kissed her again. "We have a facility to raid."

"I've had an idea about that."

* * *

Raina stood still, frozen as Rusot pointed a gun at her. She had a feeling it would come to this eventually and she had no doubt that he would kill her. He was so desperate to cling to the old Cardassia that he'd betray his own friend for it.

Damar threw himself in front of her as Garak pointed a gun at Rusot. It was Damar's act of love and loyalty that scared Raina the most. She didn't know for sure that Rusot wouldn't shoot the man she loved, but she also knew that Damar would continue to shield her.

"What are you doing, Sigol?" Damar hissed, trying to keep Raina behind him as he too pointed a gun at Rusot.

"We can take the weapon, Corat." Rusot glanced at Garak quickly before turning his focus back to Damar. "We can bring Cardassia back to its old glory."

"You are pointing a gun at my future wife, Sigol."

"She is using you, Corat. How do you know those children are yours?"

Garak Scoffed. "I think their Cardassian features would indicate Cardassian parentage."

"Mere trickery." Rusot sneered. "Let's just kill them both."

"Sigol, put the gun down before Garak shoots you." Damar pleaded.

"Would you really kill another Cardassian and friend for a Human?" Rusot asked both Damar and Garak.

"That Human happens to be a close friend of mine." Garak growled.

Raina didn't like Rusot but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. She knew it would eat at Damar if he or Garak killed him, so she had to end the madness before someone acted regrettably. "Garak, put the gun down."

"Are you sure?" He asked, unsure as to whether he should. When she nodded, he complied but kept the gun ready to shoot if he need to.

She pressed on Damar's arm to convince him to lower his gun and she stepped out from behind him, carefully walking over to Rusot. "Rusot, I know you don't like or trust me and I'm fine with that. But I have an obligation to Damar, and Cardassia."

"The Federation want to control us."

"No." Raina said confidently. "The Federation wants Cardassia on the same side. For that we will help build Cardassia into a new, prosperous society. You can either be a part of that, see your children be a part of that or you die here. I don't want that, nor do I want Damar to have your death on his conscience. So, what will it be?"

It was the mention of his children that had Rusot crumbling. But the look that the Human gave him made his hands shake. He had a gun pointed at her head and she stood defiantly before him. She was unlike any Starfleet officer he had met before and unlike any Human he had met. Truth was written all over her face and the hatred for her had cracked into a million pieces. He dropped his arm as if he couldn't hold it up any longer. "I hope you keep to your word, Human."

Raina nodded at him before moving to the main control panel. "Let's get out of here."

It had been a tense journey back to DS9. Damar and Garak had watched Rusot like a hawk, just in case he had anymore ideas about aiming a gun at Raina's head.

Raina headed to a cabin that Sisko had organised for her where Ziyal had stayed to look after Cadim, Cora and Casey. The children were already in bed by the time she returned, which she was pleased about as she really needed a long shower. After giving all three children a kiss, she slipped into the bathroom shedding her clothes.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water hit her skin and her aching muscles loosened from the heat. She sensed a presence in the bathroom and fully expected that she would have to share her shower.

Damar stripped off his uniform and stepped into the shower behind his lover, wrapping his arms around her body and resting his head on her shoulder.

After feeling his sadness radiated through her, Raina turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Why did you stop me from shooting him?" He whispered against the wet skin of her neck.

"Because he's your friend and I know it would eat at you. I wanted to save you from that."

Damar pulled back to look at her and his breath got caught in his throat. She looked at him with love and affection. No one had ever looked at him like that before. He kissed her gently and with the same love that she had shown him. "Let's go to bed."

After drying off and changing into some nightwear, both of them crawled into bed, shattered and weary from their latest mission. Raina fell asleep quickly, secure in her lovers arms, but Damar stayed awake a little while longer, watching as she slept.

She was the love of his life and he didn't quite know just how to prove that to her. Then he realised, he didn't need to prove it. She knew just how much he loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mother!"

Raina woke up quickly panting and crying. She had been having the same about her mother for over a week.

Damar sat up, rubbing her back. "Was it that dream again?"

She nodded. "Mum again. I feel like she's trying to tell me something."

"Do you want some tea?"

"Please." Raina shifted herself in bed, resting back against the headboard. "She keeps showing me a planet."

"Do you recognise the planet?" He called out from the living area.

"I do. I'm sure I've been there before."

Damar walked back to the bed carrying two cups of steaming hot tea. He gave Raina her cup before slipping into his side of the bed. "Does she say anything to you?" He asked before taking a sip of tea.

She blew on the tea to cool it before taking a sip. "She said, "Your life started here."

"Where were you born?"

"On a shuttle transporting my parents to the hospital. I didn't want to wait."

"How long have you been a telepath?" He had been curious about her ability ever since she admitted it to him.

"Since I was little." She finished her tea before placing the empty cup on her bedside table. "Back then, all I could do was read emotions of people around me. Some I can read better than others. Then it developed more into picking up what had caused those emotions."

"Can you read me?"

"I know that you are worried about me joining you on Cardassia." She gave him a brief smile. "It helps that you don't hide yourself from me. Not all Cardassians are easily readable."

"Was your mother a telepath like you?"

Raina nodded. "My brothers are too, although they can only pick up emotions. There's no secrets in my family. Why do you ask?"

"How did your mother die?"

"She led an away team to study an unusual nebula. While on the way back the shuttle went missing." Raina willed the tears way. "My father's ship went to search for it, and all they found where pieces of the shuttle. My father was heartbroken."

Damar wondered if there was a possibility. The only question was whether he should voice it to Raina or not. "Raina, have you considered the possibility that your mother is calling you for help?"

The very suggestion shocked Raina. "Are you trying to say that she might be alive? If she is, why has it taken her nearly 15 years to reach out to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe she couldn't."

Raina turned over angrily, throwing her head to the pillow. "She's dead." She muttered. It wasn't long before the tears started.

Damar pulled her into his arms and let her sob. He felt guilty for bringing it up, but she would have worked out what he was thinking eventually. "Shhhh. It'll be ok." Eventually the tears stopped, and she fell asleep on him.

* * *

Damar led Raina through the back alleys of Lakarian City to the secret meeting place. They were due to meet Gul Revok and Legate Goris. Gul Rusot and the others should already be there. They entered the meeting place, and the others were already in fierce debate.

"Good evening, Gentleman."

"Took your time, Corat." Rusot remarked, while looking passed him to Raina.

Gul Revok stood up as he noticed the Human interloper. "Damar, we are not discussing Cardassian affairs in front of a Human."

Damar glared at Revok. "It is thanks to this Human that this rebellion has been as successful as it has been."

Legate Goris studied the Human and approached her with his hand extended as he believed was customary with Humans. "I am Legate Goris."

Raina shook his hand. "Captain Raina Cavendish or Damar, if Corat has his way." Judging by the reaction, the ones she hadn't met knew who she was. That damn reputation of hers had reached everyone in Cardassia's military.

"I've heard good things about you from Damar." He nodded respectfully. Damar had talked about her a lot when they talked. He hadn't expected that she would have such a presence about her nor that she was so beautiful.

"I've heard stories about you, Goris." She joked. "And I agree, he is far too serious sometimes."

Goris laughed. "Damar, I like this Human."

"This isnt a social occasion." Revok rolled his eyes.

"As you know, the rebellion is going well, but without support we won't be able to make a stronger push without soldiers."

"So bedding Starfleet hasn't had any benefits yet?" Rusot said, his eyes on Raina yet again.

Damar glared at Rusot. "I won't warn you again, Sigol."

Raina tugged on Damar's arm. "Just ignore him, Corat."

"Of course you will have my support, Damar." Goris nodded.

"And mine." Revok added.

Raina studied Revok and it wasn't long before she felt the depth of his deceit. He was lying through his teeth. Fortunately, he wasn't a very convincing liar and nor was he as adept as other Cardassians at closing his mind. "You're lying."

Then men in the room looked at her as if she were crazy, apart from Damar. He knew she was telling the truth. "What are you getting?" He asked.

She turned to him before turning back Revok. "He plans on heading to the Dominion headquarters to report Goris."

"That's absurd." Revok spluttered. "Damar, why do you insist on listening to this woman?"

"Yes, Damar. I'd like to know that as well?" Rusot interjected.

"Tell me something, Rusot. Did you send your wife and daughters to a village in a Kelder peaks?"

"How do you know that. Even Damar doesn't know that?"

"Because Revok knows and has already handed that information over to the Dominion."

Before Rusot could react, Goris incapacitated Revok. "Snivelling, traitorous bastard."

"Goris, I suggest you get your family to safety and deal with him." He turned to Rusot. "We need to get to Kelder peaks."

* * *

Hours later, Rusot's wife and daughter were safely on Damar's ship, heading to Deep Space Nine.

Raina had been in the small galley when Rusot entered. She could tell that something was on his mind. "Out with it Rusot."

"Revok. Did he really tell the Dominion where Kishka, Jete and Jial were?"

"Yes. Fortunately, he's a bad liar and weak minded." She turned to Rusot, but this time he wasn't looking at her with distrust. It was almost gratitude. "You have sweet little girls, Rusot and I hope we can save their future."

"I wanted to say….."

"….Don't say thank you. I'm not involved in this rebellion for thanks nor did I save your family for thanks. I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"And you're involvement with Damar?"

"I love Damar and he needs my support. He believes in Cardassia and I believe in him."

"I think maybe I was wrong about you, Captain."

"You're a good man, Rusot but you run the risk of turning into Dukat." She handed him a cup of tea. "Cardassia is due for a rebirth and it'll need good people to nurture it."

"Thank you, Captain." Admitting he was wrong about Raina was hard but necessary. His wife and children were alive thanks to her and he was grateful to her for that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been playing Cyberpunk 2077.

It amazed Damar how easily Raina connected with people. Rusot's wife, Kishka seemed quite fond of Raina. It was like they were old friends.

Rusot sat with Damar, chuckling at the in depth conversation his wife was engaged in. "It seems my wife has found a friend in yours."

"I'm glad she's making friends." Damar smiled when Raina laughed loudly. "I don't her to be lonely on Cardassia."

"I'm sure Kishka will drag her to all of those events that she goes to."

"They'll all be bragging that they are friends with the Federation Ambassador to Cardassia."

"Corat, I need to know." Guilt flashed across Rusot's face. "I pointed a gun at her, but she refused to let you shoot me. Why?"

"She knew it would hurt me. We've been friends since we were children."

"She's a good woman. The irreplaceable kind."

"Did you know that Humans when they get engaged they exchange rings?" Rusot shook his head. "Raina's father gave me her mother's ring. He said, I wasn't allowed to propose unless it was with Eleanor's ring. That's what she wanted."

"Do you have it?"

"No. I left it with Raina's doctor friend for safe keeping."

"When are you planning to ask her?"

Damar thought about it. He hadn't really decided when to ask her. He wasn't even sure how he'd ask her. "I'm not sure."

"I asked Kishka to marry me while I was drunk." Rusot and Damar chuckled at the memory. "I'm glad she forgave me for it."

"She has a big birthday coming in a few months. I might do it then."

* * *

Raina woke up in a haze, having dreamt of her mother yet again. It was the same as before, the planet and a cryptic clue. _"Casey began here."_

Suddenly, she gained some clarity. Casey was conceived on that L class planet that Damar crashed the shuttle on. It had to be it.

Jolting Damar awake, Raina got up from the bed to check the coordinates of the planet. "Baby, awake up."

Damar groaned in protest, not wanting to open his eyes. "What is it?" He huffed.

"I know what planet mum is directing me to."

He opened his eyes and sat up to look at her. "Where?"

"We had sex many times on that planet."

He looked at her confused. "We've had sex on many planets."

"Yes, but we engaged in a lot of al fresco fucking, in which you successfully knocked me up."

Damar chuckled at the memory of their antics as he stood up and stretched. "We can take the shuttle. Leave the children with Kishka and Sigol."

"Try not to crash this time." Raina smirked as Damar gave her a withering look. It had been nearly two years and Raina still got laughs out of it.

* * *

It felt strange being back on the planet that started everything. The shuttle that Damar had stolen was still there. Well, the frame of the shuttle was there. Everything of value had been stripped by Starfleet recovery crews. The blankets they made love on for the first time was still on the ground where they left them.

"Shall we…." Damar motioned to the blankets and grinned. "For old time sake."

Raina laughed, playfully punching his arm. "We should take it with us."

"What would you use it for?"

"I'm sure I could find a use for it." She smiled thoughtfully. "Doesn't seem right to leave it. Our youngest child was conceived on it."

"We could always make another on it." Raina gave him a guilty look. "Are you….?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, giggling as he pulled her to him in a crushing hug. "I feel the same as with the other pregnancies."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's only been a few days. Wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining it."

"Do you feel it, do you feel pregnant?" Damar supressed the excitement he felt at the idea of a new baby. They both felt like their family had room to grow but they didn't expect it to happen just yet as they were taking precautions against it.

"I feel like something has changed in me."

"We'll find out for sure once we've finished here."

Day turned to night and neither Raina nor Damar had any clue as to what they were searching for. They made a camp after travelling miles on foot. They huddled up in a small tent unable to see each other in the darkness.

"Are you ok?" Damar asked as he played with her hair.

"Just thinking about her."

"Try and sleep. It might help."

Raina drifted off and instead of dreaming about her mother, she dreamt of a solitary path. She followed it and it led her to a river then darkness. She woke up with only the sound of Damar's light snoring to help her realise where she was. It was still dark, but it had started to lighten. She lay staring up at the top of the tent for hours. Suddenly her tricorder bleeped telling her that Breen life signs were in the vicinity. "Corat, get up. Breen troops are nearby."

The troops moved quickly as if they were running. It was then the sound of weapons fire got their attention fully. Both Raina and Damar moved quickly, taking cover on some rocks that gave them a view down a path they assumed that the troops were taking.

Raina kept her eye on the scanner while Damar kept look out. The scanner showed something that it hadn't picked up before. A Human life sign. "Mum." Raina whispered.

"I see them." Damar told her. "They are chasing a Human."

Raina grabbed a rifle and aimed it towards them, waiting for her moment to fire. Damar moved into a standing position grabbing his gun from the holster. They waited a minute or two for them to get closer. "Now!" Raina shouted and they opened fire on the Breen troops.

Eleanor climbed the rock that Raina and Damar were on and grabbed a spare gun. "Shoot at their helmets. They are dependent on them."

After a tense firefight, the last two Breen troops retreated back the way they came. "They're going." Damar huffed out a breath.

Mother and daughter looked at each other briefly before Eleanor pulled Raina into a crushing hug. Both cried rivers of tears as they held each other after fifteen long years of separation.

Damar hated to break up the reunion but they needed to leave. "We should get back to the shuttle before more Breen arrive."

The three of them walked back to the shuttle, and Raina introduced Damar to her mother. Raina had given her mother a small update on what had happened in her absence but there was another time to give her more details.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Raina sat with her mother at the back of the shuttle, eager to find out what happened to her. "How did you end up in a Breen facility?"

"We had not long left the ship for the scientific research when a Breen ship disabled the shuttle. Before we knew it, we were on the Breen ship and the shuttle was destroyed."

"How did dad not find any trace of a Breen weapon in the wreckage, or any warp trails?"

"I don't know how exactly, but they didn't fire on the shuttle, they destroyed it from within. I can't answer about the warp trail."

"So what took you so long to contact me." Raina picked up a hairbrush to brush the knots out of her hair.

Eleanor took the brush out of Raina's hand and continued to brush her daughter's hair. "I had no idea your abilities had gotten so strong. When you first visited that planet, I started to dream of you. Then I realised you could hear me."

"So, we established a link?"

"Yes, although it wasn't very strong due to the distance."

"I've missed you." Raina cried as she fell into her mother's arms.

Eleanor held her youngest in her arms for what felt like forever for her. She hadn't seen her daughter in nearly 15 years and in that time she had grown into strong, beautiful woman. "I've missed you too, Rosie."

Eventually, Raina calmed down enough to make some coffee for the three of them. "You can meet some of your grandchildren when we get back to DS9."

"How many have you kids given me?" Eleanor asked as she took a cup of coffee from Raina.

"Soon to be seven. Andrew and his wife, Sarah are expecting their first. James and his wife, Mia have a one year old, named Everly. Scott and his wife, Amelia have a three and five year old, Jackson and Emily. I have a seven year old stepson, Cadim, two year old Cora and ten month old Casey."

"He seems like a nice man." Eleanor gestured towards Damar who was still sat in the cockpit. "He adores you."

"He's amazing. Cora and I were lucky to have him in our lives."

"He's not Cora's father?"

Raina sighed. "Cora's sperm donor betrayed me in ways you could never imagine."

"So how did you meet Corat?"

Raina snorted out a laugh. "My ex ordered Corat to kidnap Cora and me. He only got me and on the way back we crashed on that planet. That was the beginning of everything."

"That is a tale that rivals how I met your father."

Raina's reply was cut off when the overwhelming urge to vomit hit her hard. She made it just in time to vomit in the toilet.

"Is grandchild number eight causing those symptoms?"

"Maybe." Raina groaned as she wretched.

Damar appeared from the cockpit, worry on his face. He helped Raina up and got her into the sleeping area. "Are you ok, treasure?"

"Just morning sickness."

"Time for you to get some rest." Damar insisted despite her protests.

"Corat is right, Rosie. You look very flushed."

Raina sighed as she flopped down onto one of the beds. "Fine, you bullies."

"She's still not good at being ill?" Eleanor asked Damar.

"No. She got shot by a Jem'Hadar soldier and she wouldn't admit that she had a flesh wound. I dread to think what she'd have done if she took the hit fully."

"She broke her ankle when she was ten. It took all three of her brothers to convince her to have it looked at." Eleanor stroked her daughter's hair as she nodded off. "My beautiful baby girl. I've missed so much of her life."

"She's got many more years for you to share with her."

Eleanor gripped Damar's shoulder. He was good man; she could tell, and he worshipped Raina in a way that Eleanor knew she deserved. "You love her?"

"More than love. I wake up in the morning happy knowing that I'll see her face and I'll get to hold her and our children."

"What more could I want for my girl?"


	15. Chapter 15

John couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Eleanor standing in front of him.

She was as beautiful as she always had been. She had aged 15 years and her blonde hair had grey flecks in it, but she was still as perfect as the day they had first met.

"Hi John." Eleanor smiled.

He was frozen to the spot, not sure if she was entirely real. Her face fell that spurred some action from him and he rushed to her, desperate to hold her. He pulled her to him in a crushing hug. "I've missed you." He whispered as his tears dropped down onto her shoulder.

Eleanor sobbed as she could feel her Husband shake with emotion. She dreamt of nothing but being reunited for her family for years and it finally came true, but it didn't quite feel real yet. "I'm here now." She looked over her husbands shoulder to her sons and daughter with their children. She let go of her husband to approach her children and within an instant, she was mobbed by her sons. They had all grown, got married and had children but they were still her babies. It felt good to hold them again.

Raina smiled as she saw her family back together again. It had been a hard 15 years without her mother's calming presence and felt good to have her back again. "I say we all pile onto Scott's ship and have dinner. Like we used to."

Eleanor hugged her daughter tightly. "I think that is a wonderful idea. I want to interrogate my children in law and hug all of my grand babies."

The night turned into an emotional and joyful night when Andrew's wife, Sarah gave birth to baby boy. They named him, Alexander John after his grandfathers.

When Eleanor and John were alone, she burst into tears. Happy tears at the thought of being free and happy again. It was too much to keep in, but she held it as she didn't want to break down in front of her family. She knew John would understand and he held her all night as she cried until she fell asleep.

They both knew that Eleanor would need time to adjust and John would be there as he always promised to be when it got too tough for her. When she woke up in the night, she watched John as he slept. He was the only man she ever loved, and John told her the same. She queried whether he had moved on with someone new, but he told her that no woman could get take her place. It made her sad that he felt like he couldn't move on. He was a good man and deserved to be happy. Even after their years of separation, it felt like it wasn't even a day apart.

She settled her head down on his chest, content to listen to his heart beating. She smiled at the memory of their wedding night when she lay in the same position. He told her that she was the reason his heart beat. She finally understood the meaning behind his words as the thought of him kept her heart beating when she was in the that Breen mine.

He felt like home. She was home.

* * *

Raina stepped into her old Cabin, still emotional from her mother's reunion with the rest of the family. She had decided it was time to clear out the cabin so it could be used by others. She boxed up all the gifts that Dukat had given her during their relationship, fully intending to give them away. She didn't want to keep anything of his nor did she want those memories to linger.

Moving to the desk, she went through the draws, unable to open one properly. She jiggled the draw, but it wouldn't move. She removed both draws above it and reached her hand in to clear the obstruction. Pulling out a small box, she examined it closely before opening it, discovering a strange powdery substance in it. She put it aside and decided to take it to Julian later for examination.

She turned her attention to the computer, hoping to clear anything personal from it. One by one, she went through the files and deleting anything that wouldn't be of use to the to the next user.

Half an hour later, she discovered a sub folder, with 15 individual files in it. It had been purposely hidden among other things and unlikely to have been found if the computer hadn't been cleaned. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to open a file.

A video played, showing Raina talking with Dukat and another Cardassian. "I don't remember this." She muttered to herself.

She continued to watch in horror as she saw herself having sex with the other Cardassian. She threw up in the bin under the desk as she heard Dukat giving the man orders. It felt like she was being raped all over again.

Grabbing the box of powder, she bolted out of the cabin and marched up to the Promenade. She practically crashed into the Infirmary, startling Julian. "Julian, what is this stuff?"

Julian got up from his desk and took the box from her. "Raina, you look very pale. Are you ok?"

"Just tell me what that stuff is."

Julian ran the powder through the scanner and his face fell. "It's hytetrazine. It's a powerful opiate. It can send someone into a "zombie like" state and leave them open to suggestion."

"If someone has been drugged, would they remember anything once it wore off?"

"Not just that, you wont even remember that you have a memory gap."

Raina paced the Infirmary, biting at her nails. She had been unwittingly having sex with other men and some of them were around the date Cora was conceived. "Do you still have Dukat's DNA on file?"

"I would imagine so."

"I need you to run a paternity test on Cora's DNA."

"I…." Julian started to question it, but he stopped. He moved to his desk and pulled up Dukat and Cora's DNA. After a couple of minutes, the results came in and the results shocked Julian.

"Dukat isnt Cora's father."


	16. Chapter 16

Raina sobbed into Julian's arms as the enormity of what Dukat had done had hit her hard. It was another betrayal form him and they always came when her life was going well. "Why did he hate me so much, Julian?"

"I can't speak for him, but don't let this destroy you."

"Things were going so well and now this." She controlled herself and pulled away from him. "Please, give me some good news. Tell me I'm pregnant." She begged.

Julian complied, worried about her mental state. He ran the stomach over her stomach and frowned. "Sorry Raina, but you're not pregnant."

"But…I've been having the symptoms."

"It's possible your hormone injections are causing the symptoms." He pressed a hypospray into her neck. "This will negate the injections. Use other forms of protection for a while, then we'll discuss other options."

Raina left the med bay and headed to Holosuites. She didn't even give Quark a choice over whether she could use one or not.

She fired up her holosuite program and disabled the safety protocols. The holo enemies surrounded her and she was ready for a fight. She didn't care if she got hurt.

* * *

It had been hours since Damar saw Raina and he was starting to worry. He'd asked her family and they hadn't seen her, so he went to Quarks to see if he knew where she was. "Quark, have you seen, Raina?"

"She's been in the holosuite for hours."

Damar entered the holosuite. The program that Raina had been running had been shut off and she lay on the floor panting hard. "Raina?"

She sat up in alarm, her eyes wide and puffy from tears and her lip bloody and swollen. "What do you want?"

"You've been missing for hours. What's going on?" He tried to help her up, but she flinched away.

"I'm looking for someone to be angry at."

"That's not good for the baby."

"I'm not pregnant!" She screamed before slumping to the floor and heart-breaking sobs tore of her.

Damar pulled her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed into his chest. "Raina, please tell me what's wrong."

She gripped into his uniform as she steeled herself to admit what Dukat had done. "I found videos."

"What kind of videos?"

"Dukat drugged me and filmed his friends raping me." She had frozen in fear, feeling like her heart was going to stop. "That's not even the worst of it."

"Tell me." Damar tried to control the rage that burned in him.

"He isnt Cora's father." She sobbed again. She felt her world and everything she knew crumbling around her.

Damar helped her up and escorted her out of Quark's to his ship. Once she was showered and her injuries treated, he settled her into bed. Fortunately, she still had her sleep medication, so she took some. Her mother came to stay with her and the children while Damar went to visit Garak.

* * *

He went to Garak for a favour. He want to know who Cora's father was. He knew Garak would be in his cabin so he headed straight there. He pressed the door chime and waited. Moments later, a tired-looking Garak stood in the now open door way.

"Legate Damar, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in? I have something delicate to discuss regarding Raina and Cora."

"Certainly. I ask you to be quiet. Ziyal is asleep." Garak stepped aside to let Damar in. "How can I help?"

Damar took a seat as Garak did the same. "Dukat isnt Cora's father. He filmed people raping Raina while she was drugged. I want to know who raped her and I want them punished for it."

"Ahh." Garak blinked angrily. "I can access the DNA database. I suggest we start there."

"Good idea."

Garak sat at his desk, going through the secret channels to access the database. "How is she?"

"Distraught. She was so happy to have her mother back and we thought she was pregnant." Damar was desperate for a Kanar to calm him. "Now she's discovered another betrayal by Dukat and she's not pregnant. She's crushed."

"She's a strong woman, Damar." Garak tried to reassure him. Raina was one of the toughest, strongest people he knew. She would recover from this. "She'll work through it."

"I know, I just hate to see her in such turmoil."

"I've got access to the database. Just need to bring up Cora's DNA to compare to." Garak set the computer to compare the DNA of male military members only. "Are you going to tell Raina who is it?"

"I have to." Damar rubbed his temples. "Cora is her daughter. She has the right to know."

The computer pinged, telling both men that there had been a match. Garak frowned at the screen.

"What is it?" Damar asked easily.

"There are four close genetic matches to Cora's DNA." Garak gave Damar a sympathetic look. "Gul Dukat. Procal Dukat, Gul Macet….and you."

"What?" Damar was stunned.

"You are blood related to Cora."

Damar got up and starting pacing. "How can I be related to Cora?"

"It seems you are the son of Procal Dukat."

Damar slumped down in the chair. "So Dukat really is Cora's father. How did the doctor get it wrong?"

"Dr Bashir doesn't make mistakes. I think there is reason for the error."

Damar buried his head in his hands. "So Dukat is my half-brother, Cora is my half-niece?"

"You what this means?"

"My mother had an affair with Procal Dukat?" Garak nodded. "I wonder if Dukat knew we were brothers."

"I would think he did." Garak agreed. "Dukat may have been self-absorbed, but he wasn't foolish."

"I should go and check on Raina." Damar stood up and walked to the door before turning back to Garak. "Thank you, Garak."

Caught in a daze, Damar lumbered back to the ship, rocked by the revelation that Dukat was his brother. He had been lied to his entire life and he wasn't sure how to handle it.


End file.
